


Дар или проклятье? Часть 2. Пять лет спустя

by Lozelb



Series: Дар или проклятье? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Harry, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozelb/pseuds/Lozelb
Summary: Пять лет спустя после событий описанных в первой части.





	1. Новый дом

Название: Дар или проклятье? Часть 2. Пять лет спустя  
Фэндом: Гарри Поттер  
Автор: Lozelb  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: СС/ГП  
Рейтинг: 18+  
Тип: слеш  
Размер: миди  
Жанр: романс, фэнетези  
Статус фика: закончен  
Отказ: Мир и герои принадлежат Роулинг. На них не претендую.  
Аннотация: Пять лет спустя после событий описанных в первой части.  
Предупреждение: МПРЕГ, альтернативная физиология, ООС персонажей, полное АУ: Волдеморта убивают еще в первую войну. Снейп шпионил еще тогда (дети могут быть отличными шпионами). Лили Поттер - не мать Гарри. “Мать” - Джеймс. Второй отец Гарри - ? Совершеннолетие наступает в 18-ть. Рождение Гарри и смерть Волдеморта произошли одновременно.

\--------------------------------------

Небольшой двухэтажный светлый дом с тремя комнатами. Бежевая облицовка, темно-коричневая черепица. Комнаты малы, минимум мебели, но это ничего. Вам вдвоем с Дени места хватит. А вот уютный сад с тропинками и яблонями — загляденье, да и высокий деревянный забор, скрывает и строение, и прилегающую к нему территорию. Только верхушки яблонь торчат. Именно из-за забора ты решил посмотреть в первую очередь именно этот дом. На нем и останавливаешься. В целом, не считая высокой изгороди, этот дом на первый взгляд ничем не отличим от прочих, но это только на первый взгляд. Приглядевшись, приходишь к выводу, что именно этот дом обладает чем-то особенным. Дополнительным подтверждением этому является живущий в нем домовик, что само по себе невероятно — домовые эльфы обходят новые постройки стороной — они не их не любят. Впрочем, и без домовика ты остановил бы свой выбор именно на этом доме. Видимо пожилые волшебники правы — дом, как и волшебная палочка, сам выбирает волшебника.

 

Полюбившийся с первой минуты дом находится в магическом жилом квартале Куверу, что располагается недалеко от столицы Канады — Оттавы. Квартал весьма большой и, конечно, закрыт чарами необнаружения. Светлые просторные улицы, небольшие домики похожие один на другой, магазинчики с яркими вывесками и улыбчивыми доброжелательными хозяевами — здесь все миниатюрно-милое, тихое и спокойное. Как раз то что нужно, чтобы приходить в себя от пятилетней гонки.

 

За пять прошедших лет, где только не жил. Был и в Австралии, и в Италии, Испании, даже в Японии, из которой с трудом удалось уехать. Легче перечислить страны, в которых вы не были, нежели были. И вот теперь Канада. Надолго ли? Ты очень надеешься, что здесь, наконец, получится обосноваться, но это только надежда. Каждый раз пересекая границу новой страны, ты испытываешь одно и тоже — надежду на то, что не придется уезжать, но всегда выходит иначе. Поэтому в этот раз стараешься не тешить себя надеждой, жизнь покажет, как все сложится в этой стране. С чем связано вечное бегство из страны в страну? Конечно с наследием. Из-за него у тебя не выходит устроить личную жизнь. Снейп был прав. Волшебники крайне быстро определяют, что ты — Одаренный Морганой, и дальше… ты покидаешь страну — боишься оказаться в золотой клетке. 

 

Дени радует, хотя порой своей любознательностью и непоседливостью готов свести с ума. Если бы не Невилл, тебе пришлось бы невообразимо тяжело.  
Невилл переезжает с места на место вместе с вами. Вы, можно сказать, стали семьей. Тебя с Невиллом связывают дружеско-братские отношения, ничего большего. И хотя Невилл неоднократно предлагал помощь, большее ты не можешь допустить. Для большинства волшебников ты — наркотик. Не факт, что и Невилл, хлебнув дармовой силы, не подсядет на тебя, и ваши прекрасные отношения не канут в небытие. Сам же Невилл утверждает, что путешествует потому что всегда мечтал посмотреть мир, познакомиться с чужой культурой изнутри. И, конечно, делать это с близким другом гораздо лучше, чем одному. Что им движет на самом деле? Ты не думал об этом. Ты рад, что он рядом с вами, потому что без него… Конечно, ты бы справился, но было бы во сто крат сложнее. Впрочем, если бы не внезапная смерть бабули (сердечный приступ), то, ты уверен, Невилл остался бы в Англии.

 

Несмотря на постоянные переезды и маленького ребенка, ты и Невилл получили высшее образование, правда, учиться пришлось дистанционно.  
Невилл, как все и полагали, стал гербологом, а ты всех удивил — стал книгоделом. Надо заметить, это совершенно нераспространенная профессия. И это сыграло на руку — работа есть всегда и везде, тем более учитывая, что ты делаешь все: восстанавливаешь древние свитки, обновляешь заклятия, “одушевляешь” только что изданное, обеспечиваешь уход любой категории книг, начиная с самых “спокойных”, “светлых” и новых, и заканчивая темными и крайне агрессивными. Книгоделов столь широкого профиля можно счесть по пальцам, поэтому, да, заказы есть всегда. Если бы ты еще работал и с государственными заказами и не приходилось настолько часто менять место жительство, то скорее всего был бы практически так же богат, как Малфои.  
На самом деле к книгоделию нужно иметь природную предрасположенность. Это у тебя и выявила мадам Пинс.

 

— Мистер Поттер, я заметила, что Вы очень аккуратны с книгами, более аккуратны, чем прочие. Также я заметила, что книги крайне неохотно возвращаются на полку после Ваших рук и с радостью идут к Вам снова. Думаю, из Вас получился бы отличный книгодел. Подумайте над моими словами, — однажды, как бы между прочим обронила мадам Пинс.  
И ты подумал, подготовился, поступил, а в процессе обучения влюбился в это дело. Порой оно успокаивает, порой заставляет применить фантазию, порой выпивает все соки — не заскучаешь. И сами книги... Ты уверен, ни одно живое существо никогда не будет испытывать к своему целителю столь сильную благодарность и признательность, как они. Даже самые темные и агрессивные становятся преданными и ласковыми. И, конечно, деньги — маленький Дени требовал все больших финансовых вливаний: одежда, игрушки, те же книги, садик и прочее.  
Невилл неоднократно предлагал свою финансовую помощь — ему от бабушки досталось весьма значительное состояние, но ты, то ли из-за гордости, то ли из-за нежелания быть зависимым от кого-либо, всегда отказывался.

 

В течение двух лет после рождения ребенка, ты старательно учился и работал. И усилия принесли плоды. Несмотря на дистанционное обучение, ты зарекомендовал себя как талантливый, трудолюбивый книгодел и даже приобрел некую популярность в узком кругу любителей древних ценных рукописей и книг.

 

После первого года учебы, ты, опять же дистанционно, нашел наставника — Мэтью Боунса. И хотя вы друг с другом ни разу не встречались, все же каким-то невероятным образом умудрились стать, если не друзьями, то очень хорошими знакомыми. Время от времени “созваниваетесь” при помощи парных зеркал или пишите друг другу длинные письма. Седовласый старичок сначала помогал советами, а теперь с регулярной периодичностью подкидывает заказы, которые с каждым разом становятся все сложнее и сложнее (он считает тебя гением в этой области). Именно он, зная, что из-за своего наследия никак не можешь осесть, рекомендовал Канаду.

 

Канадское магическое правительство никак не привязанное к Британии, в отличие от маггловского, сумевшее добиться и сохранить суверенитет, чтит волшебных существ и магов с необычными, редкими, порой опасными наследиями. Оно создало программу поддержки, целью которой является совместное, гармоничное сосуществование обычных магов и всех тех, кого в других странах подвергают гонениям. Естественно, есть и второй конец этой палочки-выручалочки: попадая под программу, маг с необычным наследием или опасное разумное волшебное существо обязуются в случае военных действий оказать содействие правительству. Так же они, без разрешения, не имеют права покидать территорию магической Канады, которая, кстати сказать, в отличие от большинства других стран, является весьма значительной. Взамен правительство тут же дает гражданство и обязуется предоставить защиту, если в ней есть необходимость. Дети, чьи родители согласились принять участие в программе, автоматом попадают в нее.  
С каждым желающим вступить в программу заключается особый, индивидуальный контракт. В нем присутствуют послабления или усиления основных пунктов программы. Например, вы с ребенком можете свободно передвигаться по миру, но девять месяцев из двенадцати обязаны пребывать на территории магической Канады. До тридцати пяти лет ты должен дать жизнь еще одному Изумрудноглазому. В свою очередь правительство защищает тебя от любых неугодных тебе отношений. Опять же твои дети в будущем будут обязаны выполнить все эти условия.  
Узнав о программе и хорошо с ней ознакомившись, ты достаточно долго думал ехать в Канаду или нет. С одной стороны, как только ты пересек бы границу, Регистрационные Врата, через которые обязаны приходить все прибывшие, мгновенно раскрыли бы твою тайну, соответственно, скорее всего тем или иным образом тебя бы склонили к тому, чтобы вступить в программу. С другой стороны, сын подрастает. Кочевой образ жизни нехорош для ребенка. Из-за него малыш пребывает в постоянном стрессе и не может завести друзей. Возможно, если вы, наконец, осядете на одном месте, ребенок станет более уравновешенным. Именно из-за Дени и желания прекратить кочевой образ жизни, из страха все же однажды быть заточенным в клетку каким-нибудь волшебником, ты решаешь рискнуть — вступить в канадскую программу.

 

И вот вы стоите около понравившегося дома, который ты наполовину выкупил. Сразу купить дом не по карману — недвижимость здесь, как и везде, весьма дорога.  
Как предполагал, отец тебе ничего не оставил — сейф оказался пустым, а небольшой дом в Годриковой впадине находился в ужаснейшем состоянии. Тем не менее, ты, насколько смог, привел дом в порядок, а затем продал его за неимоверно низкую цену, а дальше копил-копил и еще раз копил деньги. В результате через пять лет дом мечты наполовину выкуплен. В течение следующих пяти лет планируешь полностью выкупить дом. Да, для этого придется крайне много работать, ты это понимаешь, но это не пугает. Всю жизнь много работал, а к постоянным недосыпам, особенно с момента рождения Дени, уже привык. Ничего страшного, не поспишь еще столько же. Зато теперь есть своя крыша над головой; теперь, благодаря программе канадского правительства не нужно никуда бежать, и никто не сможет удерживать тебя против воли подле себя.

 

Невилл приобрел дом рядом. Благодаря оставленному наследству, он полностью выкупил его. Он предлагал выкупить и твой дом, но ты отказался, считая, что и так многим обязан другу.

 

— Папа, можно заходить? — Дени, как обычно, нетерпелив.  
— Можно. Теперь это наш дом. Приложи руку к калитке — вот так, и сосчитай до трех, — демонстрируешь. Дени повторяет. — А теперь давай вместе. Раз, два, три, — в унисон. На краткое мгновение дом и все прилегающее к нему пространство охватывает золотистое свечение. Легким касанием, лизнув ваши фигуры, свечение исчезает, и калитка сама открывается — дом признал и запомнил вас.  
С радостным воплем Дени врывается в калитку и несется по покрытой красным гравием тропинке через небольшой сад к дому. Ты же, уже было собираешься последовать за ним, но Невилл останавливает:  
— Гарри, пригласишь меня?  
— Точно. Прости, Нев, совсем забыл, — и дальше торжественно и серьезно: — Невилл, приглашаю тебя в свой дом. Мы всегда тебе рады, — без этого даже в сад не попасть.  
Зайдя в калитку, которая тут же сама закрывается, Невилл торжественно произносит:  
— С новосельем, Гарри. Надеюсь, этот дом станет твоим оплотом... — и, как обычно, заминается. — В смысле... нам не придется никуда больше переезжать.  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — и правда надеешься, а затем, спешишь в дом из которого доносятся радостные вопли Дени, сопровождаемые грохотом — сын опять что-то учудил. Никакого покоя.


	2. Выстрел из прошлого

Выбираешь бар “От заката до рассвета”, из-за названия. Наверняка владелец магглорожденный и точно поклонник фильма с идентичным названием — интерьер и публика соответствующие. Отличие в том, что кроме вампиров и магов здесь присутствуют и прочие существа. На танц-поле вейлы-близнецы собрали вокруг себя толпу. Веселое автопати им обеспечено. Оборотни то и дело сверкают желтыми глазами и периодически выпускают клыки — так же стараются привлечь к себе внимание. На бОльшую трансформацию, к счастью, не решаются. Фейри, феи, гоблины, кого только нет, и никто не скрывает свою истинную суть. Из этого делаешь вывод, что государственная программа явно запущена давно и прекрасно работает. Жаль, что узнал о ней недавно, а так бы сразу подался в магическую Канаду.  
Сидишь за барной стойкой и с наслаждением потягиваешь огневиски. Столь расслаблено в общественном месте ощущаешь себя впервые — здесь никто не скрывается. И тебе незачем, тем более, что ты под защитой. Играет бодрая музыка. Сейчас около полуночи, но посетителей — не протолкнуться. Все столики заняты, за баром также нет свободных мест. Из этого делаешь вывод, что этот бар один из самых популярных. Много людей — есть из кого выбирать — хорошо. Сегодня тебе обязательно нужно слить магические излишки. В последующие дни будет не до того — начнешь выходить на работу.  
В Канадской магической школе с необычной образовательной программой (дети здесь начинают посещать школу с пяти лет и заканчивают ее в восемнадцать) есть место библиотекаря. Работать там, где будет учиться Дени чрезвычайно удобно — не придется переживать за сына, отпрашиваться с работы, если неуемный бесенок что-нибудь учудит; не придется извиняться за постоянные утренние опоздания — Дени нужно отвести в школу, учебный день в большинстве школ начинается во столько же во сколько и рабочий. А так ты уже будешь на работе. Поэтому крайне важно, чтобы тебя взяли. Для того, чтобы произвести наилучшее впечатление, тебе нужна собранность, психическая уравновешенность и никакого магического переизбытка, поэтому ты сейчас здесь. Но вот проблема: ты здесь уже час, а подходящий маг, который хотя бы чуть-чуть импонировал, никак не находится. Может быть дело в том, что ты все же поторопился, нужно было еще немного повременить, подождать, когда боль от магического переизбытка станет весьма ощутимой, в этом случае подошел бы любой у кого есть магическое ядро и член. А может, ты сегодня гораздо более избирателен, чем обычно — не нужно бояться, что тайна будет раскрыта — ты под защитой.

 

К слову, правительство уже успело себя проявить: приходил проверяющий — совершенно не запоминающейся наружности оборотень. Средний рост, средний цвет волос, не толстый и не худой, и тон его был таким же — средним — располагающе-отстраненным. Убедившись, что с тобой и твоим сыном все хорошо, вы устроились и всем довольны, он сообщил, что будет появляться регулярно раз в несколько недель, после чего, отстраненно-вежливо распрощавшись, удалился. Честно говоря, такое положение вещей поставило в тупик. Зачем наносить постоянные визиты? Если возникнут проблемы с которыми будешь не в состоянии справиться самостоятельно, обратишься за помощью сам. Неужели у программы настолько хорошее финансирование, чтобы держать целый штат таких вот наблюдателей? Или истинная цель пришедшего совсем иная, например, контроль? Впрочем, ситуации бывают разные, а ты за пять лет стал еще тем параноиком. Так или иначе, ситуация со временем прояснится.

Делаешь еще один маленький глоток из стакана, наслаждаясь тем, как по телу распространяется знакомое тепло. Обстановка кажется все более уютной, а волшебники — дружелюбными. Алкоголь, как обычно, делает свое дело — помогает выкинуть все лишнее из головы.

 

Прошедшие пять дней, именно столько времени прошло, как вы с Дени и Невиллом пересекли границу Канады, выдались на редкость тяжелыми. Впрочем, так всегда на новом месте. Сначала вы прошли обязательную регистрацию; потом был поиск жилья (к удивлению, этот вопрос разрешился в кратчайшие сроки); потом последовало распаковывание вещей и приведение дом в жилой вид (домовой эльф оказался весьма кстати. Без него процесс обустройства занял бы гораздо больше времени. Молодой, трудоспособный, умный и любящий детей, он беспрекословно выполнял все приказы и прекрасно занимал ребенка), и, конечно, параллельно к обустройству — поиск работы.  
К сожалению, проклятье никто не отменял, а так бы ты уже спал. Кстати о сне, пора все же остановить выбор на ком-нибудь — нужно проспать хотя бы пару часов, а если продолжать привередничать, едва ли этой ночью доберешься до собственной кровати. Скользишь взглядом по посетителям и понимаешь, что никто не нравится. Наверное следовало потерпеть еще пару дней.

 

Дени сейчас под присмотром Венни — домовика. Невилл ушел в кино на ночной сеанс с молодой волшебницей, живущей по соседству. Тревогу за сына (все же он впервые без взрослых магов) немного унимает то, что Дени крепко спит (по-крайней мере должен спать), а Венни — на удивление хорошая нянька. Если бы рядом с Дени был Невилл ты был бы полностью спокоен, но просить его остаться на ночь, когда есть домовик… 

 

Так. Все. Хватит. Пора определяться, совершать необходимое и домой к сыну.  
Ложиться под незнакомца с каждым разом все сложнее, поэтому обычно дотягиваешь до последнего, чтобы было все равно с кем и где. А в этот раз болезненное давление практически незаметно, еще можно игнорировать это неприятное ощущение. Все же стоило повременить. Но ты уже здесь.  
Сделав крупный глоток из стакана, уже было собираешься повернуться к рядом сидящему волшебнику, чтобы каким-нибудь образом начать знакомство, как раздается невероятно знакомый голос:  
— Джон? Вот так встреча.  
Замираешь. Кажется, что ослышался — этот голос может принадлежать только одному человеку — ЕМУ; ТОМУ, о ком ты запрещал себе думать; ТОМУ, кто регулярно посещает сны; ТОМУ, кого продолжаешь вспоминать, глядя на прямые, черные словно смоль волосы сына. Но это не может быть ОН, потому что ОН сейчас в Англии. Наверняка ОН, как и раньше, преподает зельеварение студентам Хогвартса. Глюки? Ты перепил? А если, и вправду, ОН? А сердце совершает неожиданный кульбит и, замерев на секунду, пускается в сумасшедший пляс. Бросает в жар. Медленно ставишь стакан на гладкую, светящуюся неоном поверхность, и разворачиваешься.  
Нет, не глюки. Перед тобой, и правда, ОН. Такой же, как и раньше, высоченный, худой... нет, не худой... поджарый (отлично помнишь насколько ОН силен), с черными как смоль прямыми, волосами и пронзительным, порой тяжелым, порой пронизывающим, порой презрительным взглядом. Его глаза словно омуты затягивают, пленяют, гипнотизируют… Несколько раз моргаешь, веря и не веря.  
— Вы так и не ответили на мое письмо, — тем временем замечает маг и, подойдя вплотную к стойке, обращается к подоспевшему к бармену: — Два двойных скотча.  
Пока он все это делает, ты внутренне ликуешь. Ты уступил своей паранойе — воспользовался маскировочными чарами.  
Созданный пять лет назад образ неоднократно выручал тебя. Благодаря ему ты сейчас здесь, а не заперт в каком-нибудь огромном меноре богатого влиятельного волшебника. 

 

Вы с Невиллом усовершенствовали внешность Джона: губы сделали более тонкими, нос — широким, а скулы — высокими. Единственное, что осталось прежним — это глаза.

 

— Не ответил, — тихо соглашаешься. Все еще приходишь в чувство, пытаешься осознать, что маг в белой рубашке с распахнутым воротом и закатанными рукавами — твой бывший опекун, бывший любовник, ЛЮБИМЫЙ...  
Махом опрокидываешь в себя все содержимое стакана.  
Бармен ставит два двойных скотча перед Снейпом. Один двигает к тебе и поднимает свой. Ты, свою очередь, поднимаешь свой, не замечая, как дрожит рука и делаешь крупный глоток, не ощущая, как спиртное обжигающей волной разливается по телу.  
Снейп махом опустошает стакан и ставит на стойку.  
— Пойдемте.  
— Куда?  
Все вокруг, наконец, начинает плыть. Ситуация перестает казаться столь шокирующей, как еще несколько минут назад.  
— Ко мне или к Вам? — расслаблено опирается о барную, но гипнотического взгляда не сводит.  
— Зачем? — понимаешь, это глупый вопрос. И так понятно зачем. Но все же его озвучиваешь.  
Снейп или мистер С. — не важно, все равно это один и тот же человек — ухмыляется.  
— Я думаю, Вы здесь для того же, что и я.  
— А для чего здесь Вы? — зачем-то тянешь время.  
Неожиданно Снейп, подавшись вперед, нависает над тобой, а в следующую секунду тебя целуют. Жадно, грубо, страстно — так умеет только он. Клуб, люди, орущая музыка исчезают. Остается лишь горький вкус жадных губ, руки, легкой лаской, скользящие по спине, и запах табака, смешанный с ароматом трав. Как же он хорошо целуется! Ты и забыл, что это такое, когда тебя ТАК целуют.  
Подаешься вперед и самозабвенно отвечаешь, влипая в зельевара. Магия ликует и начинает стучаться о щиты. Окончательно утратив всяческую связь с реальностью, обвиваешь шею мистера С. руками и начинаешь тереться о него. Ты возбужден. Ты хочешь. Прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Но все внезапно заканчивается. Отстранившись, но не выпуская тебя из объятий, хриплым от явного возбуждения голосом, мистер С. повторяет:  
— Пойдемте, — и, кинув на бар несколько галлеонов, стаскивает тебя со стула, а затем, аппарирует.

***

Аппарация немного отрезвляет, но не надолго. Вы оказываетесь в огромной комнате, отделанной в коричнево-бежевых тонах. На полу мягкий, с широким ворсом ковер. Тепло — в камине весело играет огонь. Огромный старинный резной шкаф; кровать с двумя тумбочками у изголовья и пару кресел — ничего лишнего. Не успеваешь опомниться, немного прийти в себя, полностью осмотреться, как тебя тут же снова захватывают в плен руки и губы зельевара, и ты сдаешься. К черту сопротивление. К черту все. Ты хочешь этого.  
Как и в первый раз, вы срываете одежду друг с друга, одновременно вспоминая, заново узнавая. То скользишь руками по плечам, то зарываешься пальцами в волосы и вжимаешься — боишься отпустить его от себя. Вдруг этот сказочный миг развеется, вдруг это всего лишь сон, галлюцинация. О Мерлин, как же ты соскучился! О да, именно соскучился. Как же не хватало именно этих губ, этих рук. Как ты жил все это время без этих сводящих с ума ласк?  
Позволяешь опустить себя на широкую, мягкую кровать и широко раздвигаешь ноги, приглашая. И получаешь то, чего так желаешь. Тебя наспех готовят — мистер С., как и ты, не может больше ждать — переворачивают на живот, ложатся сверху придавливая и начинают брать. Жестко, страстно, задавая невероятный темп. Кровать скрипит, бьется изголовьем о стену, вторит твоим стонам и крикам. Ты пытаешься извиваться, подмахивать, но мистер С. настолько жестко тебя фиксирует, что тебе не шелохнуться. Размашистые, быстрые толчки, это не секс, это сумасшедший бег, гонка. И вот ты уже высоко в облаках, летишь, а через секунду взрываешься — рассыпаешься на миллиарды частиц. Магия густым потоком покидает тебя, освобождая, разгружая, даруя долгожданную легкость, семя Снейпа заполняет — эйфория. Ты кричишь, бьешься, а затем, совершенно незаметно соскальзываешь в темноту.

***

— Хозяин поднимайтесь! Хозяину пора вставать, иначе хозяин опоздает на работу, — мерзкий писк все повторяется и повторяется. Что за адский будильник? Обязательно нужно будет поменять звонок. Пытаешься выудить из-под головы подушку и накрыться ею. Виски неприятно пульсируют, делая мерзкий писк, который, да, все никак не замолкает, еще более невыносимым. Когда и зачем, спрашивается, ты приобрел столь мерзкий маггловский аппарат? Теперь ты обязательно избавишься от этого чуда техники. Подушка, как назло, не поддается. Она словно приросла к кровати, а мерзкий будильник все верещит и верещит. Не размыкая глаз пытаешься дотянуться до мерзкого устройства. Ничего не выходит. Нащупывается только гладкая поверхность прикроватной тумбочки и все. Наверное специально поставил устройство как можно дальше от кровати.  
— Венни, выключи будильник, — мямлишь сквозь дрему и пытаешься накрыть голову одеялом. Но и это не выходит. Тихо чертыхаясь, пытаешься повернуться, чтобы добраться до второй подушки и накрыться ею, но и это не получается. Кто-то весьма крепко прижимает тебя к себе. А мерзкий будильник продолжает орать.  
Окончательно разозлившись и потому проснувшись, открываешь глаза и уже было собираешься встать, чтобы как следует швырнуть об стену неугомонный предмет, как натыкаешься на гладкую грудь...  
— Доброе утро, — фраза, произнесенная обволакивающим, бархатным голосом явно адресована тебе. — Сделай кофе, принеси антипохмельное и восстанавливающее. Сначала зелья, — а вот эта фраза, произнесенная совершенно с другой интонацией, явно брошена… домовому эльфу... И этот эльф — не Венни... И ты явно не у себя дома, а у... Черт-черт-черт! Ты же у Снейпа! Какой сейчас час? Ты ведь так и не вернулся домой. Как обычно отключился, и видимо надолго. Иначе проснулся бы в своей кровати, а не под боком у мистера С. Следующая мысль — Дени. И новая волна паники — сын не с Невиллом, а с домовым эльфом. Именно это заставляет тебя зашевелиться и выбраться из крепких объятий любовника. Вдруг сын уже проснулся? Вдруг он напуган? Невилла же нет. У него свидание с соседкой. Ты не имел права оставаться здесь, не имел права настолько выпасть из реальности. Встаешь, чувствуя невероятную слабость. По голове, кажется, стучат кувалдой. Превозмогая головокружение, не обращая внимания на черные точки перед глазами, и раздирающую голову боль, ты, пошатываясь, спешно собираешь свои разбросанные по полу вещи, попутно одеваясь; активно моргаешь — спать в линзах крайне плохо для глаз. Быстро одеться не получается. Ноги не попадают в штанины, рубашка вообще неизвестно где, впрочем, как и обувь.  
К твоему удивлению, Снейп приходит на помощь. Поднявшись, он извлекает из угла рубашку и помогает тебе надеть ее на себя.  
— Куда-то спешите?  
Не глядя на Снейпа, закончив возню с пуговицами (все же нужно на встречи, особенно с мистером С, надевать либо водолазку, либо что-нибудь на молнии), наконец, отыскав обувь — одна оказывается под кроватью, другая около двери, — обуваясь, отмахиваешься.  
— Потом, — сейчас, и правда, не до того.  
Спокойно облачившись в темно-синий махровый халат и оперевшись плечом о шкаф, Снейп спокойно наблюдает за тем, как ты дрожащими руками пытаешься завязать шнурки.  
— Мое предложение в силе, — сообщает он. На мгновение замираешь — ты готов и одновременно не готов принять предложение Снейпа. Готов, потому что хватит на свой страх и риск вступать в связь с незнакомцами, а не готов — ты уверен, что рано или поздно будешь разоблачен, и тогда… А вот о том, что тогда лучше не думать. Снейп, как назло, похоже ожидает ответа прямо сейчас, а ты опять не можешь принять решения. Как и тогда, тебе нужно подумать. Поэтому снова возобновляешь войну со шнурками.  
— Простите, мне нужно бежать. Я напишу, — выпрямляешься и аппарируешь, не обратив внимание на реакцию любовника. Сейчас совершенно не до того.

***

Как только оказываешься в гостиной своего дома, перепрыгивая через две ступени, сломя голову несешься на второй этаж в комнату сына. На ходу снимаешь маскировочные чары.  
Дени обнаруживается в своей комнате. Покрасневшее лицо, опухшие красные глаза — все указывает на то, что ребенок продолжительное время плакал. Сейчас вцепившись в одеяло сидит на кровати и смотрит своими большими, испуганными глазами на дверь. Домовик прилагает всевозможные усилия, чтобы развеселить расстроенное чадо. Но мальчик не обращает внимания на усилия эльфа.  
Внутри тебя все обрывается. Как ты мог допустить подобное? Как мог позволить себе увлечься любовником, забыв о самом дорогом, что у тебя есть — о сыне.  
Увидев влетевшего в комнату отца, Дени буквально подскакивает на кровати и, выбравшись из одеяльного кокона, слетает с нее. Вцепившись в тебя, утыкается лицом в живот. Маленькие плечики подрагивают — мальчик снова тихо плачет, вероятно, уже от облегчения.  
Подхватив Дени на руки, садишься на край кровати и устраиваешь тихо всхлипывающего сына на коленях. Гладишь его по прямым черным волосам и нашептываешь ему успокаивающие, ласковые слова.  
Вскоре ребенок успокаивается.  
Ты понимает, что нужно собираться на собеседование, но продолжаешь укачивать сына.  
— Я думал, ты блосил меня, — спустя еще какое-то время, тихо молвит ребенок.  
— Ты чего? Как я могу тебя бросить? Ты — мое сокровище, моя отрада, мое счастье. Я тебя никогда, ни за что не брошу, всегда буду рядом.  
— Я знаю, ты успел за лекарством, но тебя так долго не было, и Невилла не было…Был только он… — Дени тыкает пальцем в до сих пор дрожащего от переживаний домовика.  
— Он пугает тебя? — нет, все же ты — ужасный отец.  
Дени отрицательно качает головой.  
— Нет, он смешной и холоший. Он мне нлавится. Он успокаивал. Но все лавно… — мальчик прячет лицо на твоей груди — стесняется своих слез.  
— Прости меня.  
Мальчуган поднимает заплаканное лицо.  
— Никому не говоли, что я плакал, — шепотом просит он.  
Поцеловав сына в макушку, обещаешь:  
— Не скажу, — и поставив сына на ноги, поднимаешься. — Пойдем умываться и завтракать. Я приготовлю твой любимый какао.  
— Ула, какао! — ликует Дени, совершенно забыв о своих страхах и вообще обо всем на свете, и тянет родителя в ванную.  
Покачав головой, улыбаешься. Много ли ребенку нужно для счастья? Вот бы и ты мог так же спокойно забывать о всех проблемах и наслаждаться мелкими приятностями, такими, как, например, кружка любимого какао… правда, в твоем случае это кофе. 


	3. Ваагош

Наспех меняя одежду (на собеседовании нужно выглядеть хорошо. Слава Мерлину, есть очищающие чары, которые, конечно, не могут заменить душ, но это всяко лучше, чем совсем ничего), на мгновение замираешь — запястье правой руки оплетает темно-серый узорчатый рисунок. Он появился снова. Да что же это такое?  
Пять лет назад, после жаркого часа проведенного со Снейпом, когда опекун... теперь уже бывший опекун, принял тебя за Джеймса, руку некоторое время украшало нечто подобное, но, к счастью, узор быстро исчез. Наверняка, и в этот раз произойдет тоже самое. По-крайней мере ты на это очень надеешься. Правда, теперь рисунок более четкий и темный, тем не менее. Интересно, что бы это значило? Ладно, с этим разберешься позднее. Сейчас на это нет времени. Через тридцать минут собеседование, а ты еще дома и не одет.  
Выкинув из головы все мысли о странном рисунке на запястье, продолжаешь быстро натягивать на себя одежду, проклиная про себя многочисленные пуговицы на белой, накрахмаленной рубашке и одновременно радуясь, что в доме есть эльф — не нужно самому наводить стрелки на брюках. Справившись с одеждой, накинув на себя мантию и взяв со стола документы, вылетаешь из спальни и бегом направляешься в комнату Дени. Влетев в нее, выдыхаешь — сын готов. Спасибо Венни. И какой же ты молодец, что заставил себя вчера собрать в папку все необходимые документы, а так бы точно опоздание затянулось настолько, что о собеседовании можно было бы забыть.  
Потрепав сына по волосам, интересуешься:  
— Готов?  
— Да, — Дени высоко задирает подбородок. Вероятно таким образом пытается скрыть собственное волнение.  
Оглядев сына со всех сторон и поблагодарив эльфа за помощь, берешь ребенка за руку и торопишься к выходу.  
Оказавшись на улице, достаешь из папки порт-ключ, выданный агентством по трудоустройству, и активируешь его.

***

Еще некоторое время после ухода Джона, Северус продолжает подпирать плечом шкаф, пытаясь разобраться в собственной реакции на столь внезапный побег любовника. И снова — “я напишу”. Ладно, хотя бы не сказал “нет”. Хотя, неопределенность зельевар не любит, но ведь это Джон, от которого можно ожидать чего угодно, прямо как от… Нет-нет-нет. Он не будет вспоминать Поттеров. Они в прошлом. Параллельно Северус прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Тело расслаблено и одновременно буквально кипит от переизбытка энергии — магия Изумрудноглазого сделала свое дело. Да что говорить, Северус словно заново родился. Давно по утрам, да еще после приема алкоголя, он не чувствовал себя столь хорошо. Как от такого откажешься? Но спешный уход Джона, его нежелание дать конкретный ответ, пробуждает в Северусе весьма нехорошие чувства и, приобретенную еще в годы шпионской деятельности, подозрительность. Что-то явно вынуждает Джона медлить с согласием на предложение. И это не наследие. Они в Канаде. Все, подобные Джону, хорошо защищены. Может, мальчишка просто не хочет быть связанным какими-либо обязательствами с кем-либо? Ему нравится разнообразие? И кто скрывается под личиной на самом деле? Чары гламура Снейп определил сразу. Конечно, он мог их развеять и, возможно, тогда многое бы прояснилось, но не стал. Это бы окончательно спугнуло Джона, а так все же есть шанс, что он все же согласится. И тем не менее, возвращаясь к началу: что скрывает мальчишка? Почему не даст согласие? Вопросы, вопросы. Ну ничего в ближайшие же дни Северус намерен получить ответы. Есть списки, где зафиксировано каждое волшебное существо и каждый маг с редким наследием. Благодаря связям, Снейп может получить к ним доступ. Сколько в Канаде Одаренных? Едва ли есть кто-то еще с Даром Морганы кроме Джона и его родных (если таковые вообще имеются), все же это крайне редкое наследие, которое передается только от отца к сыну. Снова упускать из виду Джона Снейп не собирается.  
Пять лет назад внезапное исчезновение Изумрудноглазого внесло настоящий хаос в упорядоченную жизнь зельевара. Он переживал: не случилось ли чего с мальчишкой, не попал ли тот в беду? Все же маг с данным наследием слишком лакомый кусок для любого. Нет, сначала Северус злился на молчание Джона, но когда молчание затянулось...  
На протяжении долго времени он его искал: поднял все свои связи, но все оказалось бесполезно — мальчишка исчез. Поэтому сейчас Северус не собирается позволить исчезнуть Изумрудноглазому оболтусу, более того, он намерен докопаться до истины — открыть настоящую личность Джона, узнать всю его подноготную. А дальше — по ситуации. Северус сомневается, что Джон скрывает что-то страшное. Скорее боится оказаться в плену. Нужно будет просто дать понять мальчишке, что желания Снейпа и Джона совпадают — обоим нужен регулярный секс без обязательств.  
С этими мыслями Снейп отрывается от шкафа, снимает с себя халат и уже было тянется за полотенцем, но замирает. На запястье обнаруживается рисунок с вычурным узором. Нахмурившись, он некоторое время разглядывает его.  
Пять лет назад, спустя несколько дней после последней встречи с Джоном, нечто подобное уже появлялось, но тогда узор не был столь четким. Он был светло-светло-серым, размытым и, продержавшись от силы пару часов, быстро исчез. Северус — не узолог, чтобы с первого взгляда понять: какие именно узы означает этот узор. Впрочем, едва ли рисунок вообще характеризует какие-либо узы. Обычно для создания связи между двумя субъектами нужно произнести хотя бы заклинание, а этого ни Джон, ни Северус не делали, да и рисунок быстро исчез. Вполне вероятно это отметина — побочный эффект, возникающий при постоянном сексуальном контакте с Изумрудноглазым. И в этот раз она, наверняка, так же быстро пропадет. Настораживает ее яркость, но и это можно объяснить тем, что в этот раз их встреча была более бурной. Единственная нестыковка — тогда рисунок появился не сразу, а через несколько дней. В этот же раз — прошло всего несколько часов. И именно это настораживает. Ладно, если к вечеру она не исчезнет, Северус завтра же засядет в библиотеку. Раньше заняться этим времени все равно не будет, а тратить часы на бесполезные поиски — непродуктивно, тем более что многие данные о магии Изумрудноглазых не прописаны в книгах. В крайнем случае, можно будет обратиться к узологу, благо есть к кому. Сейчас же нужно подождать. С этой мыслью Северус берет полотенце и направляется в ванную.

***

Появившись около кованых черных ворот, вы с Дени замираете. Такой красоты еще не приходилось видеть. От пейзажа аж дух захватывает. Бескрайние просторы, величавые горы и полностью скрытый зеленью учебный городок. Теплый ветер завывает, шевеля кроны деревьев. Из высокой травы доносится стрекот насекомых. Никаких дорог. И даже эта черная ограда, увитая плющом, которая вроде бы должна вносить диссонанс, отлично вписываются в ландшафт. Так и продолжая стоять в немом молчании, скользя взглядом по верхушкам гор, зеленому полотну леса, пораженный увиденным, на какое-то время полностью выпадаешь из реальности. Еще не войдя на территорию, понимаешь, что канадская магическая школа весьма отличима от английской. Да она и школу не напоминает. Впрочем, Хогвартс тоже не напоминал, но здесь все еще более… Не можешь подобрать слова, чтобы охарактеризовать увиденное. Так и стоишь, скользя взглядом то по вершинам гор, что скрыты за пушистыми облаками, то смотришь за решетку забора. Чуть левее бликуют теплицы, а еще дальше, но правее, виднеется огромный стадион с высокими, парящими трибунами. Там же — три кольца. Поле для квидича. И какое же оно огромное! В Хогвартсе гораздо меньше. Но парящие трибуны, это что-то с чем-то. Нечто подобное видишь впервые. Интересно, благодаря какому заклинанию они так парят? Наверняка, не от простого «Вингардиум левиоса».  
Дени тоже под впечатлением. Так же, как и ты, он, открыв рот и озираясь по сторонам, полностью выпадает из реальности.  
А еще здесь намного жарче, чем в Куверу или Вереинпасе. Для жарящих солнечных лучей, опаляющего кожу горячего ветра, очень напоминающего пустынный, больше подошла бы футболка или какая-нибудь кофта с короткими рукавами, сандалии и шорты, ну никак не рубашка, брюки, ботинки, да еще и мантия. Еще немного и вы с Дени сопреете от жары, но куда деваться? Возвращаться и переодеть хотя бы сына, уже некогда, ты и так опаздываешь, вернее, опоздал. По сути ты уже должен быть на собеседовании. Именно это и возвращает тебя к действительности.  
— Здравствуйте! — вздрагиваете и оборачиваетесь на голос. Перед вами мужчина среднего возраста с темными волосами, собранными в хвост на затылке. Нос отдаленно напоминает снейповский — длинный с небольшой горбинкой. Около черных глаз собрались морщинки, а около губ — складки. Видимо волшебник часто улыбается. Из под темно-синей, практически черной, летней мантии, виднеется бежевая рубашка и такого же цвета хлопчатобумажные брюки. На ногах — сандалии. В целом маг производит благоприятное впечатление. Здороваетесь в ответ. — Я — Эрон Рой — охранник. Могу чем-нибудь вам помочь?  
— Я — Гарри Поттер, — тоже представляешься. — Это, — указываешь на сына, — мой сын — Дени. Мы бы были очень рады помощи. Дело в том, что у меня на девять утра назначено собеседование с директором школы. Объясните, пожалуйста, как к нему попасть.  
— Да-да, Вы числитесь в списке, — достав из кармана мантии пергамент и развернув его, кивает маг, затем сворачивает пергамент и убирает во внутренний карман мантии. — Пойдемте, я вас провожу. У нас здесь можно заплутать, — с этими словами взмахивает палочкой, бормоча какое-то незнакомое заклинание, и ворота приходят в движение.  
Что за список? Странно это.  
Как только оказываетесь по другую сторону ворот, маг останавливается и производит те же самые движения — ворота медленно закрываются.  
— Но как же Вы оставите свой пост? — указываешь на небольшую светлую сторожку с тремя окнами и дверцей, стоящую рядом с воротами.  
Эрон Рой отмахивается.  
— Сейчас каникулы. Все, кто должен был прийти, уже здесь. Не думаю, что будут еще посетители, меня бы предупредили.  
— Предупредили?  
— Каждое утро мы получаем список тех, кто должен прийти, — поясняет охранник, направляясь вглубь парка.  
— Наверное по утрам во время учебного года здесь очередь? Ведь учеников наверняка очень много. Здесь же учатся дети с пяти до восемнадцати, так?

Кроме того, что в местную школу дети начинают ходить с пяти лет и заканчивают ее в восемнадцать, из рекламных брошюр ты узнал, что учеников делят на младшую, среднюю и старшую группы. По окончании, они получают направления в высшие учебные заведения — к этому времени должно выясниться к какой конкретно области магического искусства юный волшебник более всего предрасположен. Эта система тебе нравится. Во-первых, она дает родителям возможность спокойно работать — учебный день с восьми утра до восьми вечера; во-вторых, по окончании школы, будущее ребенка определено. Но, конечно, есть “но”: двенадцатичасовой учебный день — нереально тяжело. И вдруг ребенок захочется заняться чем-то другим, а не тем, к чему есть предрасположенность. Эти два момента заставляют задуматься: а так ли хороша школа на самом деле? Но других вариантов нет. Ваагош, таково название школы, как и Хогвартс, — единственная в Канаде.

 

— Все верно. Но мы справляемся. Это я сейчас один, а как только начнется учебный год, нас будет пятеро. Но, да, Вы правы, бывают и очереди, поэтому рекомендую приводить ребенка пораньше. Аппарировать на территорию школы нельзя, порт-ключи не работают, а без разрешения мы не имеем права кого-либо пропускать.  
— Почему все так строго?  
— Эти правила появились с приходом нового директора. Он вообще жесткий человек. Вы бы знали, как все его боятся! Но с его появлением здесь действительно наступил порядок.  
— А как было раньше?  
— По-разному. И, кстати сказать, наш директор жутко не любит, когда опаздывают.  
Да уж… Ты уже опоздал.  
— Но Вы не переживайте, директор может и строгий человек, но справедливый. Поворчит немного и успокоится. Вас скорее всего возьмут. Книгоделов мало, и, как правило, они здесь долго не работают — для них зарплата низкая, а стажера новый директор брать не хочет. Я же не ошибся, вы идете устраиваться на должность библиотекаря?  
— Да. Откуда Вам об этом известно?  
— Ну как же, в списке рядом с именем значится и цель визита.  
— Я все же не понимаю, к чему такие жесткие правила?  
— Вы наверное совсем недавно прибыли и не знаете, что у «программы поддержки» очень много противников. Сейчас магическая Канада раскололась на два лагеря... — он на мгновение замолкает. — Честно говоря, все мы побаиваемся гражданской войны. Надеюсь, нынешний Министр сможет предотвратить это.  
Вот и ложка дегтя в бочке с медом. Теперь понятно, почему мистер Квинс обязан посещать их каждую неделю — приглядывает. Интересно, чего правительство опасается больше — что вы с сыном покинете страну или оппозиция причинит вам вред? Да уж, ситуация. Но какая бы обстановка не была, хорошо там, где тебя нет.  
— Как Вы относитесь к происходящему?  
Маг хмыкает.  
— Я — гарпия.  
— Гарпия? — не понимаешь.  
— Моя анимагическая форма — гарпия. В любой другой стране меня бы признали опасным для окружающих и заперли бы где-нибудь. А здесь дали свободу и возможность работать. Поэтому, конечно, я за правительство, вернее за «программу».  
Все время пока беседуете, вы идете по широкой дороге, которая петляя, уводит все глубже в территории Ваагоша.  
Дени, открыв рот, глазеет по сторонам. В особый восторг его приводят вигвамы, виднеющиеся вдалеке на самой границе с лесом. Заметив интерес ребенка, Рой тут же поясняет, что этот участок — вотчина оборотней. В вигвамах живут преподаватели и дети, которые не могут ежедневно возвращаться домой.  
— Оборотни — сыны природы. На природе и под руководством учителей они учатся контролировать свою звериную суть, — пускается в объяснения волшебник.  
— А как же взаимодействие с другими детьми? — интересуешься, вспоминая цель “программы” — мирное сосуществование волшебных существ и магов с редкими наследиями.  
— Практически все предметы преподаются вместе. Дети разбиваются на небольшие группы, называемые «классами», что обеспечивает индивидуальный подход к каждому, — спокойно отвечает Рой и улыбается: — Да Вы не переживайте так, мистер Поттер, в нашей школе пусть и нестандартная система обучения, но Вашему сыну, я уверен, понравится. Да и здесь он будет в безопасности. Директор не позволит произойти плохому.  
И опять директор. Непонятно: восхищается мистер Рой им или боится его. Скорее первое.  
Наконец, подходите к огромному П-образному зданию. Интересно, сколько строению лет? Судя по лепнине, огромным колоннам, поддерживающим свод крыльца около входа, каменным ступеням с широкими перилами, оно построено явно не в этом столетии. Огромные, вероятно сделанные из дуба аркообразные двери, заставляют почувствовать себя неуютно, словно ты маленький таракашек, которого вот-вот раздавят.  
— Вот и дошли. Поднимайтесь на третий этаж и поворачивайте направо. На двери увидите табличку, так что не заблудитесь, а мне пора возвращаться.  
— Спасибо, — благодаришь. Можешь искренне сказать кому угодно, что Эрон Рой тебе понравился.  
— Увидимся на обратном пути. Удачи Вам на собеседовании, мистер Поттер. И поторопитесь. Наш директор очень занятой человек, — с этими словами маг поворачивает обратно.  
— Спасибо, — еще раз искренне кидаешь вслед и обращаешься к сыну: — Пойдем, Дени. — и, сделав глубокий вдох, держа сына за руку, направляешься к массивным дверям.


	4. Собеседование

Тук-тук, тук-тук — как же бьется сердце! И чего так волноваться? Не убьют же тебя за опоздание. В конце концов ты задерживаешься на общепринятые приемлемые пятнадцать минут.   
Слова мистера Роя о новом директоре пробуждают в тебе весьма волнительные ассоциации — по описанию директор очень напоминает Снейпа. Но как Снейп может быть директором Ваагоша? Это же полнейший бред. Что ему делать на посту директора школы? Конечно, это бред. Просто характером Снейп и директор Ваагоша похожи — бывает.  
Найдя кабинет с табличкой “директор”, отводишь сына к окну, что прямо напротив, и просишь:  
— Подожди меня здесь.  
Дени, до сих пор пребывая в прострации, кивает и, забравшись на подоконник, уставляется в окно.  
Послушание и безропотное согласие — это весьма не похоже на Дени, а потому странно. Но пытаться понять, разобраться, с чем это связано, у тебя нет времени. Ты и так опоздал. Протянешь еще чуть-чуть и можно будет и в дверь не заходить — собеседование не состоится. Кому нужен не пунктуальный работник, тем более в школе, где все подчинено строгой дисциплине.  
— Никуда не уходи, — вкладываешь в голос всю строгость которую способен выдать.  
Обернувшись, мальчик кивает и снова устремляет взгляд в окно.  
Да что такое он там увидел? Ладно. Это можно выяснишь потом. А сейчас...  
Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, вытерев о мантию ставшие внезапно влажными и холодными руки, стучишь в дверь. Выждав пару секунд, нажимаешь на дверную ручку и заглядываешь внутрь.  
— Здравствуйте. Простите за опоздание. Я — Гарри Джеймс Поттер. пришел на собеседование. Я могу войти? — вежливо. И замираешь — шок.  
Это что, глюк? Нет, это никак не может быть реальностью! Может, ты спишь?  
Напротив входной двери, за массивным дубовым столом восседает темноволосый, высокий, поджарый мужчина в наглухо застегнутой на миллион пуговиц черной мантии. Он склонился над пергаментом и, периодически, макая перо в чернильницу, что-то пишет каллиграфическим, мелким, убористым почерком.   
Прошлое и настоящее внезапно сливаются в одно. Ощущение будто тебя перекинуло на пять лет назад, словно ты — снова студент, подопечный ненавистного Мастера Зелий. Тебе кажется, что ты пришел не на собеседование, а на проверку домашнего задания.  
— Так и продолжите стоять в дверях? Или все же соизволите войти? — те же самые чеканно-презрительные интонации — Снейп остается Снейпом.   
Облизнув пересохшие губы, заходишь внутрь и плотно претворяешь за собой дверь, одновременно пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
Так, ты больше не студент, а сидящий за столом маг — не твой опекун. Ну и что, что Снейп — директор Ваагоша; ну и что, что он — твой работодатель. Теперь вас ничего не связывает. В любой момент ты сможешь развернуться и покинуть кабинет. Хм… Может, это сделать прямо сейчас? Учитывая историю ваших взаимоотношений, едва ли ты получишь здесь работу. Так может ну его это собеседование? Какой смысл тратить время, если результат все равно будет отрицательным? Но несмотря на сильное желание сбежать, ты не делаешь этого. Тебе нужна именно эта работа, ведь Дени будет учиться именно здесь... Нет, развернуться и уйти — не вариант. Нужно хотя бы попытаться. С другой стороны, ну и обольют тебя грязью, переживешь, бывал и в худших ситуациях.   
Стараясь не выказать тот шквал эмоций, что сейчас владеет тобой, на деревянных ногах делаешь несколько шагов вперед и, повинуясь приобретенным за школьные годы рефлексам, останавливаешься в центре кабинета, ожидая дальнейший указаний Снейпа.  
На секунду оторвавшись от пергамента и мазнув взглядом по твоей фигуре, директор указывает на кресло стоящее по другую сторону стола:  
— Присаживайтесь, мистер Поттер. Я сейчас закончу.  
Занимаешь предложенное кресло-стул и продолжаешь рассматривать Снейпа. Почему-то не можешь отвести от него взгляд. Любуешься длинными тонкими пальцами, вспоминая, как еще несколько часов назад они ласкали тебя; рассматриваешь тонкие губы, которые скользили по телу… Так, не думать, не вспоминать. Нашел время. Сейчас перед тобой не мистер С, а СНЕЙП! Хотя, это один и тот же человек, все равно. Они такие разные.  
А мысли сами собой снова устремляются к жарким воспоминаниям, от чего в штанах становится тесно, в комнате жарко, а лицо покрывается предательским румянцем. Спасибо тому волшебнику, что придумал мантии, а то бы точно вышел конфуз.  
Примерно через минуту Снейп заканчивает писать, откладывает перо, отодвигает чернильницу и сворачивает пергамент. Убрав свиток в ящик стола, он берет с края стола папку и извлекает из нее скрепленные между собой листы пергамента. Просмотрев их беглым взглядом, он концентрирует свое внимание на тебе.  
— Что, мистер Поттер, история магии Вам так и не далась, и Вы решили остановить свой выбор на профессии книгодела?  
Вот к чему этот вопрос? Снейп и так прекрасно знает, что ты под конец своего обучения увлекся книгоделием. Нет, ты, конечно, штудировал историю, ведь в обратном случае махинация с письмом об отказе была бы раскрыта, но все же...  
— Мистер Поттер, на должность библиотекаря мы готовы принять только профессионального книгодела. Неучи нам не нужны. А учитывая Ваши успехи в школе...  
Дальше уже не слушаешь — бесполезно. Молча поднимаешься и направляется к двери.  
— Мистер Поттер, насколько сильно Вам нужна эта работа?  
Останавливаешься. Что за невозможный человек? Оборачиваешься.  
— Сильно, сэр.  
— В таком случае, несмотря на Ваши прошлые «успехи» в учебе, я все же дам Вам шанс, — теперь голос Снейпа звучит иначе. Не мягко, скорее устало. — Вы пройдете проверку на проф. пригодность. Вас известят куда следует явиться и во сколько.  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
— И не вздумайте опаздывать.  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
Снейп хмыкает.  
— Посмотрим, — и добавляет своим прежним тоном: — Свободны, мистер Поттер, — с этими словами он снова углубляется в изучение каких-то документов.  
— До свидания, сэр, — непонятно зачем (Снейпу точно твое “до свидание” совсем не нужно. Видимо, опять старая привычка) прощаешься и покидаешь кабинет.

***

Как только дверь закрывается, Снейп отрывается от просмотра документа и откидывается на спинку кожаного черного кресла.  
Когда сегодня утром он пришел на работу и просмотрел резюме, присланные агентством по трудоустройству, то на некоторое время выпал из реальности. Гарри Джеймс Поттер — бывший любовник Дамблдора, бывший навязанный подопечный, с которым они после совершеннолетия последнего больше не встречались и не общались, о котором Северус запрещал себе думать, но который регулярно приходил к нему во снах, снова появляется в его жизни. Вот так выстрел из прошлого. Зачем мальчишке эта работа? Почему именно сюда он решил устроиться? Судя по рекомендательным письмам его взяли бы куда угодно. Школе же нужен самый обычный библиотекарь, а не книгодел. Хотя, если честно, обычного библиотекаря Снейп бы и не взял — слишком много старинных фолиантов. Именно поэтому на протяжении трех месяцев он не может найти человека на эту должность — книгоделы хотят большую зарплату, а бюджет не позволяет. Но Поттер… Его рекомендательные письма — подделка? Может быть. Мальчишка мог соблазнить, например, ректора университета и таким образом получить хорошие оценки. В это верится гораздо больше, чем в то, что Поттер стал хорошим книгоделом. Помнится, в учебе он совсем не блистал. А учитывая, что мальцу не впервой... И хорошие рекомендации могли быть получены тем же способом. С Дамблдором, вроде, у них было похожее соглашение — мальчишка директору себя, а тот — приемлемые оценки. Или Северус ошибается и Поттер действительно стал профессионалом? Да еще эти сны… Будь они неладны...  
Сны — это отдельная история. С момента последней встречи с Джоном, они стали весьма необычными — все об одном и том же человеке, вернее о двух — Джоне и ненавистном сопляке. Изумрудноглазый практически постоянно приходил к нему во снах, но не в этом заключается их необычность, а в том, что вместе с ним сны посещал и Поттер.  
Сновидения всегда были разными. Иногда весьма жаркими, от чего Снейп просыпался с болезненным стояком, практически кончая; а иногда просто жизненными. Он видел Джона в разных городах и странах. Иногда это была Япония, иногда Италия, порой Франция... Кажется, в своих снах Снейп объездил полмира. Но не в этом самая главная странность, а в том, что в определенный момент Джон превращался в Поттера. Но самое ужасное: Снейп не ненавидел подопечного в них, а, наоборот, испытывал кардинально противоположные чувства.  
После таких сновидений Северус всегда долго приходил в себя, не мог избавиться от беспокойства за ненавистного Поттера и... скучал. Конечно, ему удавалось брать себя в руки, ведь это всего лишь сны — выплеск фантазии, не более того.  
В снах всегда присутствовал еще один крайне интересный момент — в них, рядом с Джоном, который в итоге превращался в Поттера, фигурировал еще один человек — ребенок. Но он всегда появлялся далеко на заднем плане. Как ни пытался Снейп разглядеть ребенка, ничего не получалось — он видел только размытый силуэт.  
С чем могли быть связаны эти сны? Снейп для себя решил, что таковы причуды его подсознания. Как ни крути, но Джон и младший Поттер вызывали и продолжают, как выяснилось сейчас, вызывать слишком сильные эмоции. А ребенок? А что ребенок? Его присутствие во снах можно отнести к зову рода. Ведь у Северуса, как у главного представителя двух родов — Принцев и Снейпов, должен быть наследник, коего до сих пор нет.  
Поначалу он спасался зельем «сна-без-сновидений», но не будешь же его пить постоянно, поэтому просто заставил себя не обращать внимания, игнорировать эти странные сны. И у него это стало получаться. Не сразу, но все же.  
И вот, когда, наконец, он снова пришел к мирному сосуществованию с самим собой, когда его жизнь вошла в стабильную колею, появляется младший Поттер.  
И почему это семейство не оставит его в покое? Всю жизнь своим присутствием они отравляли существование зельевара. Сначала его папаша. Теперь сын. Даже мыслям о Джоне он не может спокойно предаться, потому что в них тут же начинает фигурировать младший Поттер.  
Пять лет он не видел черноволосого недоумка, пять лет днем не вспоминал о нем, занимая свои мысли работой и любимым делом, и, все же согласившись на должность директора местной школы, стоило ему приехать в Канаду, как в его жизнь вторгается этот. Опять. Снова. Да что же это за напасть такая? Да уж, преподнесла ему судьба «подарок».  
Что касается поста директора в Ваагоше...  
Зачем Снейп на него согласился? Зачем поддался на уговоры? Ведь положение школы было катастрофичным настолько, что еще чуть-чуть и ее бы закрыли. Надоела спокойная жизнь? Стало скучно? Захотелось адреналина? Вполне вероятно, учитывая, что запустив программу, министр подписал своей карьере смертный приговор — магов с опасными неконтролируемыми наследиями и магических существ всегда боялись, а где страх, там и агрессия, так и до революции недалеко. Тем не менее Снейп взялся и, конечно, не сразу, — шутка ли учить обычных волшебников вместе с магическими существами и магами, наделенными опасными наследиями, — но все выправил. Он полностью поменял не только правила, но и педагогический состав. Нашел спонсоров, в общем, проделал невероятно огромную и сложную работу.  
Но все же, почему Северус поддался на уговоры?  
Как только подопечный исчез из его жизни, Северус ушел из Хогвартса. Он начал заниматься частной практикой — варил зелья под заказ и ставил опыты — не жизнь, а рай: не было мелких имбицилов, которые не желали впитывать те знания, которые пытался вложить в их нерадивые головы зельевар; не было пед. советов, ненавистной документации и прочего, что связано с преподавательской деятельностью. Счастливое время, которое Северус сам разрушил, согласившись на должность директора увядающей школы в стране с нестабильным политическим положением.  
Так почему он согласился? На самом деле Северус знает ответ на этот вопрос. Все дело в Джоне и «программе». Снейп знал, что рано или поздно Изумрудноглазый появится в Канаде, потому что только эта страна могла защитить волшебника с Даром Морганы. И оказался прав — вчерашняя встреча и ночь — отличное тому доказательство.  
Но вот Поттер... Его-то как раз Северус никак не ожидал увидеть, тем более в роли библиотекаря. Спрашивается: как неусидчивому остолопу удалось стать книгоделом? Ведь эта профессия требует невероятного терпения, коим Поттер, по-мнению зельевара, никогда не обладал.  
На самом деле Снейп не собирался давать Поттеру работу, потому что, несмотря на рекомендательные письма, не верил, что тот действительно преуспел в этом деле.  
Почему не отменил собеседование? Северусу отчего-то стало любопытно посмотреть на своего подопечного. Изменился ли он или остался прежним? И от этого любопытства не удалось избавиться, да и собеседование уже было назначено. Если бы Снейп удосужился просмотреть резюме и план на день не как обычно — утром, а накануне вечером, то никакого собеседования скорее всего вообще бы не произошло. С другой стороны, как знать. Любопытство, любопытство.  
Но сейчас вопрос в другом: что заставило Северуса дать Поттеру-младшему шанс? Может, серьезность, грусть и взрослость в глазах? Или то, как он держался? Это нужно было видеть: как он молча, с гордо поднятой головой, не дослушав язвительно-уничижительный монолог зельевара, встал, показывая всем своим видом, что не допустит неуважительного отношения к себе. Да, раньше Поттер был другим. Вел себя иначе, держался иначе. И, конечно, Северусу крайне интересно насколько действительно толковый книгодел вышел из подопечного? А может дело вовсе не во всем вышеперечисленном, а в желании найти ответ на вопрос: что Поттер делает в Канаде? Каким ветром его вообще сюда занесло? Или же все дело в банальной похоти, которую зеленоглазая дрянь продолжает пробуждать?  
В любом случае, решение принято. Осталось собрать комиссию, чем Северус и займется, как только закончит решать ряд более важных вопросов.

***

Боже, боже, боже! Снейп — директор! И почему ты не прислушался к своей интуиции? Она же буквально вопила...  
Встав рядом с сыном, смотришь безучастным взглядом вдаль.  
Это надо же было так попасть. И какая мантикора Снейпа сюда занесла? Как он оказался на посту директора канадской школы?  
Когда ты встретил Снейпа в клубе, как-то не задался этим вопросом. Подумаешь, приехал на очередную конференцию по зельеварению, или согласился проконсультировать какого-нибудь своего коллегу... Но чтобы он был директором в канадской магической школе... Он же не любит детей, не любит преподавать... Или любит? Нет, скорее первое, учитывая отношение профессора к ученикам. Хотя, кто знает? Вон, прошлой ночью он был совершенно другим. Может, его строгость и язвительность обусловлена должностью? Так проще добиться послушания и результатов. Ведь тебе все же удалось поступить на факультет истории магии, и все благодаря Снейпу. Возможно он на самом деле не такой уж и плохой преподаватель, просто метод подхода к ученикам выбрал… нестандартный. А то, что он превосходно справляется с обязанностями директора — тут вообще никаких сомнений. Не даром охранник, несмотря на жесткую дисциплину, которую Снейп ввел в школьные правила, и которая, наверняка, не всем приходится по душе, так лестно отзывался о нем. Да и дисциплина и строгие охранные меры, учитывая ситуацию в стране, обоснованы. Впрочем, у Снейпа всегда все обосновано. Правда его обоснования не всегда понятны, тем не менее, он же дал шанс, а мог бы просто вышвырнуть из кабинета, чему бы ты не удивился, учитывая ваши взаимоотношения в прошлом и твои “успехи” в учебе. Правда, это очень странный шанс.  
Подумать только, тебе придется проходить комиссию, которая должна будет подтвердить твою проф. пригодность. На такое способен только Снейп. Впрочем, это неудивительно, ведь Мастер Зелий никому и ничему не доверяет.  
То, что ты пройдешь комиссию, в этом нет сомнений, но вот что касается Дени... Ведь Снейп узнает, если уже не знает, что у тебя есть сын. А учитывая второе имя Дени, он очень быстро во всем разберется...Вот ведь черт! Зажмуриваешься. А это уже реальное попадалово. С другой стороны, может пронесет? Ведь не одного Снейпа зовут Северус. Может быть тебе нравится это имя. Нет. Это за уши притянуто. Ну и ладно. Что теперь, переезжать в другую страну, чтобы скрыть от Снейа правду? Нет. Этого делать не будешь. Здесь, по крайней мере, есть какая-то защита для Изумрудноглазых. А поймет Снейп, кто второй отец Дени, значит поймет. Раскроет твою тайну, значит раскроет. Что теперь, головой о стену биться? Все уже сделано и ничего не изменить. Остается только плыть по течению. Лишь бы только он не обижал ребенка. Хотя, пусть только попробует. Ты никому и никогда не позволял обижать своего сына, и Снейпу не позволишь. Пусть отыгрывается на тебе, но не на Дени.  
— Папа, а за счет какого заклинания они летают? — молвит ребенок, пальцем указывая на парящие вдалеке трибуны. — Для чего они там? Это поле для квидича?  
Вопросы сына возвращают к реальности. И что ты так разволновался? Ну Снейп — директор, и что? Ну узнает он правду о тебе и Дени, и что? Не убьет же. Ну поязвит, ведь на этом дело и окончится. Сейчас главное получить здесь работу, чтобы сын всегда был на виду, а все остальное — второстепенно.  
Потрепав Дени по волосам и чмокнув его в макушку, подхватываешь сына и снимаешь с подоконника.  
— Пойдем, поищем кабинет завуча. Тебе ведь здесь понравилось?  
— Ага, — кивает ребенок. — Здесь класиво и все такое большое.  
Действительно. В коридорах на полу — красные ковровые дорожки, на удивление хорошо вписывающиеся в бежево-золотистую отделку и не позволяющие поскользнуться на мраморном полу. Лепнина, статуи — богато и невероятно красиво. Интересно, как освещаются помещения, когда темнеет? Свечей или факелов нет.  
— Ласкажи про летающие штуки и пло поле.  
И ты принимаешься терпеливо отвечать на многочисленные вопросы сына.

***

— Мистер Поттер, Вашему сыну четыре года... — начинает завуч, бегло просмотрев документы Дени.  
— Десятого января исполнится пять, — перебиваешь профессора Энгель — волшебницу в очках, своим поведением и внешним видом очень напоминающую МакГонагалл. Видимо все завучи такие. Кроме черт лица, МакГонагалл и Энгель отличает только телосложение. Завуч Ваагоша, в отличии от завуча Хогвартса, более… стройная. В остальном они очень похожи: те же интонации, тот же взгляд, манера поведения. Даже прически одинаковые. У них и кабинеты одинаково обставлены — ничего лишнего — стол, два стула, и диван. Глубокий стеллаж с многочисленными черными папками и свитками, размещенными на полках. Отделка в сдержанно-бежевых тонах. Идеальный порядок, даже если постараться невозможно будет найти и пылинки.  
На завуче темно-синяя практически черная, летняя мантия, по покрою и материалу очень похожая на ту, что на мистере Рое. Видимо это местная форма, и если тебя возьмут на работу, то скорее всего и тебе придется ходить в подобной.  
— Вот в следующем году и приводите ребенка, — отрезает волшебница.  
— Профессор Энгель, неужели никак нельзя принять Дени именно в этом году? Он очень умный мальчик. Я уверен, он справится с программой и не будет тормозить группу. Если нужно, я буду дополнительно заниматься с ним по вечерам.  
Некоторое время завуч смотрит на тебя оценивающим взглядом, а затем интересуется:  
— Вы много работаете, и Вам не с кем оставить ребенка?  
Становится стыдно. Только плохой родитель будет пытаться спровадить свое чадо в школу раньше времени. Но тебе действительно нужно много работать и, да, не с кем оставить Дени. Невилл на днях устроится на работу. Садиков в магической Канаде нет. Здесь считается, что с ребенком до пяти лет должны заниматься родители. Не с эльфом же сына оставлять. Ладно, пару раз можно, но ведь не постоянно.  
Опускаешь взгляд и киваешь.  
Профессор Энгель, преподающая трансфигурацию (какое совпадение), качает головой и, наконец, смягчается:  
— Хорошо. Я войду в Ваше положение. Сама в одиночку поднимала двоих. Ваагош примет Вашего сына. Но Вы должны до начала учебного года заниматься с ним. Сегодня же я отправлю список литературы по указанному в документах адресу.  
— Спасибо, профессор, Вы не пожалеете.  
— Надеюсь. Документы Дени я оставляю у себя. Через два дня сможете их забрать.  
— Спасибо, — еще раз благодаришь и поднимаешься.  
— Удачи с комиссией.  
— Вы знаете?  
— Я — не только завуч, но и помощник директора.  
— Скажите, а профессор Снейп преподает зельеварение?  
— Он ведет факультативные занятия у выпускников.  
— Спасибо еще раз, профессор, и до свидания.  
— До свидания, мистер Поттер.  
Подойдя к удивительно тихо сидящему на диване сыну, протягиваешь руку.  
— Пойдем домой.  
Ребенок с радостью вскакивает (видимо кабинет Энгель не особенно ему понравился) и тянет тебя за руку, спеша к выходу.  
Завуч, окинув вас внимательным взглядом, еще раз сосредотачивает свое внимание на документах мальчика и снова хмурится, перечитывая полное имя ребенка: «Дэниэл Северус Поттер». Но реакции профессора Энгель ты уже не видишь. 


	5. Тучи сгущаются

— Привет, как все прошло? — Невилл.  
— Привет. Буду доказывать свою профпригодность, — переворачиваешь котлету, а затем направляешься к раковине — нужно помыть овощи для салата. — Экзамен послезавтра.  
— Профпригодность? Экзамен? — Невилл в явном недоумении. Устраивается на деревянном резном табурете, что около стола. — К чему все это? Ты же профессионал, рекомендации это подтверждают. И книгоделов, всем известно, мало.  
Хмыкаешь. Быстро, мелко, с остервенением режешь помидор.  
— Для Снейпа рекомендаций недостаточно.  
— Для Снепа? При чем здесь Снейп? Подожди, Снейп — директор Ваагоша?  
Киваешь и берешься за второй помидор.  
— Но как? Он же преподавал в Хогвартсе… Как он тут очутился?  
— Преподавал, а теперь директор Ваагоша.  
— Вот это да.  
Скидываешь нарезанные помидоры в салатницу.  
— Да ладно, что есть, то есть. Пройду я этот чертов экзамен. На счет Снейпа — тоже, как и ты, был в шоке. Представь мою реакцию, когда захожу в кабинет директора, а там он.   
— Да уж.  
— Ага. Ладно об этом. Лучше расскажи, как прошла твоя встреча, — намеренно меняешь тему. 

 

На осмысление и принятие того, что бывший опекун является директором школы, ушли практически сутки. Ты долго не мог уснуть — вспоминался разговор с нынешним директором Ваагоша. На душе было мерзко. И за что Снейп так не любит тебя? Из-за отца? Между ними однозначно что-то было и это “что-то” явно нехорошо закончилось. Другого объяснения нет. Иначе с чего Снейпу испытывать столь сильную нелюбовь к тебе. А так все обосновано — ты — вылитый Джеймс. С другой стороны, судя по тому что шептал Снейп в пьяном бреду, приняв тебя за отца, он должен относиться к тебе иначе — отец вызывал в нем явно не гнев и ненависть, а, как минимум, желание. Может, столь отрицательное отношение Снейпа к тебе обусловлено тем, что ты спал с Дамблдором?.. И тут нестыковка. Ну застукал Снейп тебя и Дамблдора и что? Разве это повод спустя пять лет продолжать тебя гнобить? Или за показной ненавистью прячется совсем другое чувство… Нет. Это едва ли. Если Снейп и способен испытывать подобие нежных чувств, то они скорее адресованы Джону, ну никак не тебе, хотя ты — и есть Джон… Прямо комедия положений. А может дело в дурном характере и параноидальной недоверчивости Снейпа ко всему и ко всем?  
Именно об этом ты и размышлял вчера в течении всего дня. И удалось насильно выкинуть все это из головы только глубокой ночью — наконец, пришел к выводу, что понять Снейпа невозможно. Он слишком разный: как мистер С. — один, как Снейп — совершенно другой… Какой же он на самом деле?   
Тем не менее тебе удалось относительно высыпаться. По крайней мере сегодня чувствуешь себя гораздо лучше. Вчера испытывал сильную, но объяснимую слабость — алкоголь и слив магических излишков даром не проходят. Да, осталась некоторая нехватка энергии, но это не удивительно, учитывая сколько магии мистер С. выкачал из тебя. Благо похмелье прошло.  
Дени, в кое-то веки, беспрепятственно позволил уложить себя и проснулся позже тебя, а не с первыми лучами восходящего солнца, как периодически случается.

 

Нарезаешь огурец, мысленно отвешивая себе хороший подзатыльник — хватит думать о Снейпе — нужно слушать Невилла. Как раз рассказывает о встрече с Розалиндой Ройс — его непосредственной соседкой. По его словам, они отлично провели время, сходили на занимательный экшн, поужинали в ресторане, а потом, по окончании встречи, Розалинда подарила Невиллу незабываемый, сногсшибательный поцелуй. Именно о нем, вернее о своих ощущениях, Невилл рассказывает дольше всего. За время, пока он изливает свои эмоции (признаться, ни разу не видел его в столь восторженно-влюбленном состоянии), успеваешь нарезать салат, дожарить котлеты и отварить вермишель.  
— А как прошла твоя встреча с мистером С... — после того, как закончив свое длинное повествование и немного помолчав, интересуется Невилл.  
— Хорошо, — признаться в том, что из-за любовника забыл о сыне, крайне стыдно.  
— Выпил противозачаточное? — об этом Невилл часто спрашивает.  
Замираешь с тарелкой тертого сыра в руках, а затем опускаешься на ближайший свободный табурет. Ставишь тарелку на стол и некоторое время безучастно смотришь в пространство.  
Противозачаточное. Ты совершенно забыл про него... А это значит...  
Становится дурно. Черт, какой же ты идиот. Как ты мог! Снова! Забыть! Про чертово противозачаточное! Это же должно быть заложено на рефлексы! А теперь скорее всего придется вынашивать и рожать еще одного Изумрудноглазого. Черт. Правительство будет в восторге, только вот… Как ты будешь все успевать с грудным младенцем на руках? Тебе ведь нужно будет и с Дени заниматься, и работать…   
Работа… Десять раз “черт”. Как только Снейп узнает, что ты в положении, наверняка, тут же вышвырнет с работы. Что же, в этом случае придется усиленно заниматься частной практикой, соглашаться на все, что предложат. Другого выхода нет. В таком случае, может ну ее комиссию? Какой смысл устраиваться на несколько месяцев на работу, с которой с позором уволят? — В волшебном мире не состоящие в браке беременные осуждаются обществом. Конечно, напрямую никто ничего не скажет, а вот за глаза… Еще, не дай Мерлин, какие-нибудь нехорошие слухи до Дени дойдут. Да уж, ты снова в дерьме. И все благодаря собственному идиотизму. Доигрался.  
С другой стороны, имеешь ли право отказываться от работы библиотекарем? Учитывая скорое пополнение в семье, нужно хвататься за любое предложение, не гнушаться ничем и не обращать внимания на косые взгляды и злые языки. Они были тогда, будут и сейчас. Главное, чтобы никто не обижал сына.  
Мерлин, и как угораздило наступить на одни и те же грабли второй раз? Снейп прав: ты — идиот.  
— Послушай, может ты вовсе и не беременный. Ведь у женщин незащищенный секс не всегда приводит к зачатию, — поняв все без слов, пытается подбодрить Невилл,  
На что ты криво ухмыляется. То у женщин. Среди них есть и бесплодные. Ты же — Изумрудноглазый, а это, если не было выпито зелье, дает очень большой процент того, что ты залетел.   
Невилл поднимается. Взяв со стола миску с тертым сыром, он подходит к плите и обильно посыпает им горячие макароны.  
— Может посетишь колдомедика, попросишь продиагностировать тебя?  
В ответ нечленораздельно, утвердительно мычишь и, закатав рукава по локоть, направляешься к раковине — тебе жизненно необходимо чем-нибудь себя занять.   
Итак, через девять месяцев у Дени появится брат — еще один Поттер — еще один Изумрудногалый — сын Снейпа… Последняя мысль веселит. У Снейпа будет еще один сын, о котором он даже не подозревает... И правда, комедия положений… или трагикомедия, как посмотреть. Впрочем, вся твоя жизнь сплошная трагикомедия, грустный фарс. А если Снейп узнает? Что тогда? Пытаешься представить реакцию, но ничего не получается. Ты не знаешь, как может отреагировать Снейп. Исходя из логических соображений, скорее всего он будет в сильнейшей ярости...  
Поводишь плечами.  
Так, нужно взять себя в руки, избавиться от страха перед будущим, перед реакцией Снейпа, перед тем, как в одиночку будешь поднимать двоих детей... Невилл же не всю жизнь будет помогать. Ему нужно устраивать свою жизнь.   
По логике ничего страшного не происходит, по крайней мере того, что не происходило раньше. Ну беременный, и что? Как будто в первый раз. Тогда справился и сейчас справишься. Нужно найти плюсы.  
После рождения второго ребенка правительство полностью отстанет от тебя — ты выполнишь свои обязательства. Ты под защитой. В случае чего, например, той же яростной реакции Снейпа, сможешь потребовать защиту. А может и не придется ничего требовать — Снейп так и останется в неведении. Мало ли от кого ты беременный. Может, у тебя есть партнер и второй ребенок был запланирован. Ну поплюется ядом, ну уволит, на этом все и закончится. И даже если Снейп невероятным образом догадается о том, что дважды отец, едва ли захочет принимать участие в вашей жизни — он же ненавидит Поттеров. У Дени появится брат, и если, в начале сын может быть не очень рад конкуренту (насколько тебе известно, дети нередко воспринимают своих младших братьев и сестер именно так), в дальнейшем он, наверняка, его полюбит, должен полюбить. Кровное родство поможет в этом.  
На счет работы... Вот тут, несомненно, все сложнее. Со второй половины беременности, магия будет уменьшаться (будет уходить на формирование магического ядра ребенка), а это значит, что ты не сможешь справляться с большим количеством заказов. Скорее всего придется искать работу, где не нужно будет вообще колдовать. Может, Снейп все же не уволит тебя? Нужно почитать законодательство касаемо этого момента. Есть вероятность, что он не имеет на это права. В некоторых странах так и есть. Может, и здесь так же. В таком случае должность библиотекаря очень выручит. С этой работой справишься и на девятом месяце.   
Теперь о родах. Нужно найти хорошего колдомедика. Связаться с мадам Помфри? Она — профессионал и умеет держать язык за зубами. Она вела всю прошлую беременность и знает с какими проблемами предстоит столкнуться, а главное, как их решить. Да, как только беременность будет подтверждена, отправишь письмо колдомедику.  
Относительно разложив все по полочкам, очередной раз придя к выводу, что нет проблемы, которую невозможно решить, немного успокаиваешься. Страх перед будущим, конечно, не проходит до конца, но становится гораздо легче.  
— Гарри, а что за странная татуировка у тебя на руке? — Невилл.  
Рисунок. Совсем о нем забыл. А ведь он так до сих пор и не исчез, а должен был. И почему проблема не приходит одна?  
Выключаешь воду и устало садишься на табурет.  
— Я не знаю, что значит этот узор. Он уже появлялся, но быстро исчез, а сейчас вот...   
— Когда он появился в прошлый раз?  
— Когда забыл выпить зелье, — спокойным тоном. Ты устал нервничать, устал переживать. Да и что такое узор на запястье по сравнению с беременностью, родами и маленьким грудничком, от которого нельзя будет ни на шаг отойти — так, сущая ерунда. — Тогда он был не таким ярким, сейчас же не тускнеет и, кажется, не собирается исчезать.  
— Можно я посмотрю?  
Протягиваешь руку. Невилл внимательно рассматривает рисунок.  
— Никогда не видел ничего подобного. Есть предположения от чего он мог возникнуть?  
— Предположений нет. Есть только закономерность. В прошлый раз рисунок появился после ночи со Снейпом, и сейчас тоже самое. При этом магия в тот и в этот раз вела себя несколько странно, не как обычно — она начала покидать меня раньше. Но тогда рисунок исчез сам. Я надеялся, что и в этот раз он быстро пропадет. Но как видишь…  
И через небольшую паузу.  
— Думаю, его появление связано с моим наследием. Другого объяснения у меня нет. А ты, что думаешь?  
— Тебе нужно к узологу.  
Узы? Узы, связывающие тебя и Снейпа? Только этого не хватало.  
— Схожу, — киваешь. Только в начале пройдешь экзамен на проф. пригодность, потом сделаешь тест на беременность (вдруг пронесло), и, если все же беременный, свяжется с мадам Помфри. Только потом узолог и только в том случае, если рисунок не исчезнет сам по себе. Сейчас это — меньшая из зол.  
— Пойду позову Дени, — поднимаешься.  
— Он играет с другими детьми во дворе, — подсказывает Невилл.  
Лишь едва заметно киваешь и направляешься к входной двери.


	6. Узы - 1

— Папа, папа, — как бы издалека доносится голос сына. Значит уже утро, и пора вставать. Но, Мерлин, как же не хочется.

 

Вчера снова долго не мог уснуть. Мозг штурмовали то различные мысли касающиеся будущего, то накатывали воспоминания о мистере С. и Джоне. И как не старался избавиться от всех этих мыслей и воспоминаний, ничего не выходило.  
Помнится, когда первый раз совершил оплошность — забыл выпить зелье, и мадам Помфри огорошила новостью — тебе так же не спалось, пока не свыкся с мыслью о том, что у тебя будет ребенок. И вот началось тоже самое. Тогда, пять лет назад, немного придя в себя, засыпал с огромным трудом (зелье “сна-без-сновидений” пить нельзя) и сейчас тоже самое.  
Убедившись, что сын благополучно заснул, ты то долго бродил по дому, то сидел перед небольшим камином, что расположен в гостиной, глядя на игру языков пламени, то выходил на улицу и составлял разнообразные фигуры из мерцающих белых точек на черном небе, то возвращался обратно и просто сидел, обхватив себя руками, сжавшись в плотный комок, глядя в пространство. В конечном итоге, оказавшись в спальне, зачем-то достал маску и долгое время смотрел на нее, обводя ее выпуклости кончиком пальца. Ее давно нужно было вернуть мадам Помфри, вот только постоянно откладывал это. Почему? Может, потому что маска пробуждала теплые воспоминания о том времени, когда самой большой проблемой было подготовить домашнее задание в срок и, тайно встретившись с мистером С., растаяв в его объятиях, сделать все возможное, чтобы он не догадался о том, с кем на самом деле спит?  
Как в конечном итоге уснул — совершенно не запомнилось.  
Несмотря на долгие блуждания, в этот раз спалось очень хорошо. Не беспокоили кошмарные сновидения о том, что однажды будешь пойман каким-нибудь магом и заточен в каком-нибудь доме в глуши; не снилось, как Снейп бросает в тебя смертельное проклятье, узнав, что дважды отец, тебе просто хорошо спалось.

 

— Да, сейчас, встаю, — тихо бормочешь, зарываясь носом в невероятно теплую, гладкую подушку, пахнущую травами. Проведя по ней рукой, еще сильнее прижимаешься к ней щекой и уже было собираешься снова, по инерции, провалиться в сон, как над самым ухом раздается до боли знакомый голос:  
— Мистер Поттер, соблаговолите слезть с меня и успокоить своего сына.  
Замираешь. Оказывается, спал ты вовсе не на подушке и обнимал совсем не одеяло… Все это заменил Снейп, своим телом. Зажмуриваешься. Нет-нет-нет, это просто не может быть явью, так как четко помнишь, что засыпал один и никакого Снейпа с тобой в кровати не было и в помине. Поэтому да, это однозначно сон. Едва ли бы Снейп по собственному желанию аппарировал к тебе, дождался, пока ты уснешь, и забрался под бок. Так что, еще раз, да — ты спишь. А раз так, можно расслабиться и насладиться сновидением. В реальности подобному никогда не произойти. Окончательно расслабляешься, прижимаешься плотнее к Снейпу-подушке и тихо, малосвязно скорее машинально бормочешь:  
— Сейчас, Дени, папочка доглядит сон и встанет.  
— Прекратите нести околесицу, Поттер, и слезьте с меня. Вы не спите.  
— Не смей обижать папу! — в голосе ребенка отчетливо слышен гнев. — Папа, что этот злой дядя делает у тебя в кловати? Почему ты его обнимаешь?  
Да почему же такой хороший сон пытаются испортить? Или это вовсе не сон? Что есть силы щипаешь себя. Больно... И тогда доходит: ты вовсе не спишь, все, что сейчас происходит — реально.  
Открываешь глаза, медленно, затаив дыхание, поднимаешь голову и встречаешься с яростным взглядом зельевара.  
Это шутка? Мираж? Глюки?  
Несколько раз моргаешь, все еще надеясь, что телесное видение развеется. Но Снейп никуда не думает исчезать.  
— Как Вы здесь оказались? — приподнимаясь, пытаясь выпутаться из одеяльного кокона, выдыхаешь ты.  
— Меня тоже очень интересует этот вопрос... — начинает Снейп, но не заканчивает фразу. Неожиданно сильно хватает тебя за правую руку и, хмурясь, начинает рассматривать твое запястье.  
Больно. Шипишь и пытаешься вырвать руку, но захват усиливается.  
— Да успокойтесь Вы, — рявкает Снейп.  
— Сейчас же отпусти папу! Ты ему делаешь больно! — кричит Дени.  
Захват тут же ослабевает, превращаясь в легкое касание, что позволяет, наконец, высвободить руку. Разминая покрасневший участок кожи (наверняка, останутся синяки), отползаешь на край кровати.  
— Поттер, возьмите себя в руки и урезоньте своего сына.  
— Из нас двоих истерите Вы, — зло парируешь, извлекая из-под одеяла мешающийся предмет, на который сел попой и замираешь. Предметом оказывается маска.  
Снейп тоже замирает и некоторое время смотрит то на маску, то на тебя.  
Не теряется только Дени. Увидев незнакомый предмет, он подлетает к тебе и берет из ослабевших пальцев маску.  
— Ух ты, какая класивая! — восторгается он, совершенно забыв и о незнакомом дяде, и вообще обо все на свете. — Откуда она? Ты ее купил? Я ее ланьше не видел. Можно я с ней поиглаю?  
— Вот и мне интересно, откуда у Вас эта маска, мистер Поттер, или Вам предпочтительней имя Джон? — теперь голос Снейпа напоминает тихий шелест листвы, что говорит о том, в какой на самом деле ярости пребывает Снейп. Тебе впервые в жизни становится по настоящему страшно.  
Спрятав дрожащие руки под одеялом, стараясь говорить спокойно и мягко, обращаешься к сыну:  
— Да, Дени, иди поиграй с... — бросаешь осторожный взгляд на Снейпа и тут же жалеет об этом — столько ярости и гнева тебе еще не приходилось видеть, — ...с маской.  
— А можно я ее Венни покажу?  
— Конечно, можно, — растягиваешь губы в улыбке.  
Как только радостно призывая домовика, Дени покидает комнату, Снейп тут же, откинув одеяло, поднимается.  
Используя невербальные чары, он закрывает дверь и накладывает заглушающее, а затем, сосредотачивает все внимание на тебе. Ты же, распрямив плечи и высоко вздернув подбородок, не замечая, как предательски дрожит нижняя губа, а руки вцепились в одеяло, открыто смотришь в ответ. Сейчас начнется. Но ничего не происходит. Вы просто смотрите друг на друга, словно решили сыграть в игру “кто кого переглядит”. Правда игра больше напоминает этакую невербальную войну. Взгляд Снейпа прожигает, убивает. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и ты загоришься. Это невыносимо. Будучи больше не в состоянии продолжать это молчаливое противостояние, ты сдается — опускаешь взгляд. Мистер С. никогда так не смотрел на Джона, и никогда бы не посмотрел, если бы правда не раскрылась. И вот она раскрылась. Что же, рано или поздно это должно было произойти. На тебя накатывает уныние и смирение с происходящим. Ты устал. Устал от вечной беготни, лжи, переживаний. Сколько можно? Будь, что будет — твердишь себе. В конце концов, реакция Снейпа вполне закономерна, ведь ты действительно обманывал его. На его месте, наверняка, разозлился бы еще сильнее.  
— От кого этот ребенок? — вопрос разрушает повисшую тишину.  
Поднимаешь взгляд и уже было собираешься сказать правду, но медлишь, не можешь выдавить из себя всего одного слова.   
— Какая разница? — выходит на удивление отстраненно и холодно.  
И снова игра в гляделки. Но на этот раз взгляд Снейпа изучающий, сканирующий. Сейчас будет “легилиментить”. Наспех отыскиваешь воспоминание о встрече с одним из многочисленных любовников. Их после рождения Дени было бессчетное количество. Но ничего не происходит.  
— Будьте готовы. Сегодня вечером мы идем к узологу. Порт-ключ я отправлю с совой. И не вздумайте со мной играть, мистер Поттер, — если первые два предложения произнесены сухим, отстраненным тоном, то последнее Снейп буквально выплевывает, и с тихим хлопком исчезает.  
Некоторое время сидишь, пытаясь осмыслить, осознать произошедшее.  
Снейп знает. СНЕЙП ЗНАЕТ! Эта мысль снова и снова вертится в голове. Теперь он в курсе, что Джон — это ты, теперь он в курсе, что ты — Изумрудноглазый…   
Ложишься на спину и закрываешь ладонями лицо.  
Чертова маска. Как же ты умудрился так проколоться? Почему не убрал ее на место, не спрятал? А зачем было собственно ее прятать, если ты у себя дома, в своей спальне... Стоп. А как Снейп вообще попал сюда? Дом же под охранными чарами. Никто из посторонних не может проникнуть внутрь без приглашения, а Снейпа никто не приглашал. Тогда как? Когда? Понятно, что пока ты спал. Но все же.  
Мозг начинает работать как сумасшедший, собирая кусочки мозаики. И тут тебя озаряет: рисунок. Может дело в нем? Да, скорее всего именно так. В чем же еще? Но каким образом вычурный узор на запястье связан с тем, что Снейп немыслимым образом оказался у тебя дома? Как рисунок связан с тем, что ты проснулся в объятиях, теперь, наверное, уже бывшего любовника?  
— Гарри, с тобой все в порядке? — словно издалека доносится обеспокоенный голос Невилла. — Ну ты и забарикадировался. Я еле вошел. Что случилось?  
Промычав что-то нечленораздельное, резко садишься на кровати и трешь ладонями лицо.  
— Дени играет с твоей маской.  
— Он все знает, — обреченно.  
— Кто и что все знает?  
И ты, продолжая смотреть в одну точку, подробно рассказываешь о своем пробуждении, Снейпе и маске.  
Невилл присаживается на край кровати и внимательно слушает, не прерывая и не задавая вопросов.  
— Все же это узы, — по окончании монолога, констатирует он.  
— Но как? Ни один из нас не произносил связывающих заклинаний, — не понимаешь.  
— Думаю, узолог разберется.  
— Лучше бы я поторопился и сам сходил к нему. Идти со Снейпом...  
— Гарри, у тебя не было времени. Позавчера было собеседование, потом ты занимался домом и писал письма заказчикам, когда бы ты это сделал? А ведь хорошего узолога еще нужно найти. Наверняка Снейп такого знает.  
Невилл абсолютно прав, но все же терпеть еще одну встречу со Снейпом… — это подобно долгой, болезненной пытке. Хотя, если тебя все же примут на работу (в чем теперь ты искренне сомневаешься), придется достаточно часто терпеть эти пытки. Ладно, он хотя бы не знает о том, что у него есть сын и скоро появится еще один. Но долго ли будет длиться его незнание? О первом, со дня на день догадается, а то что ты вероятно беременный, станет ясно через несколько месяцев. Хотя, конечно, можно будет солгать, что второй ребенок не от Снейпа. Мало ли с кем ты спал. Да и наверняка зельевару все равно. Эта ложь, ты уверен, подарит ему облегчение. Или Снейпу не все равно?  
Черт, как же все запутано. Может, прекратить лгать и будь, что будет? Да еще эти узы. То, что каким-то немыслимым образом между тобой и Снейпом установилась связь — теперь и дураку понятно. Только вот каким?   
Как же ты устал. И почему на твою голову вечно валятся какие-нибудь проблемы? Вот не приехал бы Снейп в Канаду, всего этого и не произошло. Вы с Денни, наконец, зажили бы спокойной, размеренной жизнью. Но не судьба.  
Ладно. Черт со всем происходящим. Пусть все идет, как идет. Ты устал бороться с течением, у тебя на это нет больше сил. Ты не будет больше лгать, но и не собираешься оправдываться. А Снейп пусть делает, что ему вздумается, главное, чтобы не трогал Дени, а ты как-нибудь переживешь. Не впервой сталкиваться со снейповским характером.  
Резко поднявшись с кровати, подходишь к шкафу. Достав оттуда махровый халат и накинув его на себя, направляешься к выходу из спальни. Пора готовить завтрак.  
Невилл поднимается и молча следует за тобой.


	7. Узы - 2

Северус Снейп снова и снова перебирает буквы, складывающиеся в полное имя: «Дэниэл Северус Поттер». Это что, совпадение? Не похоже. Учитывая открывшиеся обстоятельства, получается что сын Поттера является и его сыном. С другой стороны, на прямой вопрос: «От кого этот ребенок?», Северус не получил точного ответа, а удовлетворился пространным: «Какая разница?». Нужно было выяснить правду, тогда бы сейчас не пришлось гадать: сын или не сын. Ничего, скоро все станет ясным — каждый ребенок проходит обязательное медицинское и магическое обследование. Придется подождать, но Северус ждать умеет.

 

Обязательные медицинское и магическое обследования Снейп ввел собственноручно. Это полностью его идея.  
Когда он занял пост директора школы, все ученики, чье наследие еще не проснулось, учились вместе в одной группе, что при пробуждении особых способностей создавало опасные ситуации. Если вовремя не подоспеть, все могло закончиться смертью одногруппников.  
Дело в том, что редкие наследия просыпаются у всех по разному — не так как обычные наследия в возрасте пятнадцати-шестнадцати лет. Например, оборотни в первый раз превращаются в возрасте восьми лет; у сирен тяга к воде и желанию петь свои притягательные, но смертельные песни появляется вообще непредсказуемо: наследие может проснуться в семь лет, а может и в тринадцать; горгульи проходят свое первое обращение в возрасте от девяти до четырнадцати... А еще существует масса других редких, порой намного более опасных для окружающих наследий, которые могут проснуться как в возрасте пяти лет, с первым магическим выплеском, так и вообще только в восемнадцать. Отчего это зависит? Этим вопросом плотно занимается хороший знакомый Северуса — специалист по наследиям — Лоур Корхами, лично приглашенный Северусом на работу в Ваагош.

 

Какое наследие у Дени? Теперь ответ на этот вопрос известен: ребенок, как и его родитель — Изумрудноглазый, ведь Дар Морганы передается от отца к сыну.   
Об этой особенности Одаренных, зельевару стало известно еще пять лет назад, когда он, разгадывая тайну Джона, перелопатил кучу одобренных Министерством, а также запрещенных книг, за прочтение которых можно загреметь в Азкабан.   
Что же касается родственных связей, точно определить второго родителя ребенка можно только при помощи Ритуала Родства. Для этого Северусу необходима кровь Дени. Он, конечно, может взять ее у ребенка вовсе не дожидаясь начала учебного года и введенных им обязательных медицинского и магического обследований, но травмировать Поттеров еще больше...   
Теперь после анализа и переосмысления произошедшего, что-то внутри зельевара препятствует этому, как и желанию хорошо надавить на старшего, чтобы выудить правду.

 

Все утро, пока Снейп собирался на работу, потом, аппарировав к воротам школы, неспешным шагом шел к главному корпусу, где располагается его кабинет, предавался анализу, пытаясь вернуть себе душевное равновесие. Для этого ему по возвращении в свой дом, пришлось выпить успокоительного и, отодвинув бушующие эмоции на задний план, проанализировать каждый момент, каждый нюанс. Это далось крайне нелегко — злость на мальчишку постоянно рвалась и продолжает рваться наружу. Это же надо, мальчишка водил его за нос целых пять лет! Разве подобное можно оставить просто так, простить? Тем не менее Северусу все же удалось справиться с собой и прийти к определенным выводам.  
Причина почему Гарри скрывался под личиной Джона вполне объяснима — мальчишка — Изумрудноглазый (наверняка, начитавшись исторических выкладок касаемо Одаренных, Поттер всеми правдами и неправдами пытался скрыть свое наследие. И правильно делал, ведь анналы истории не лгут), так же, как и объяснима сексуальная связь Дамблдора со своим подопечным. Парнишке некуда было деваться, ведь если вовремя не избавиться от магических излишков, можно умереть. Что касается старика, то он просто пользовался Поттером и, вероятно, только поэтому протянул так долго. Если бы не шок, поспособствовавший сердечному приступу Дамблдора, он бы продолжал продлевать себе жизнь за счет магии своего приемного сына.   
Во всем этом неприятен один факт: Поттер не поделился своей проблемой. Боялся? Но разве Северус, пусть на тот момент пребывая в полном неведении касаемо истинной личности Джона, не показал, что Поттеру ничего не грозит? Мистер С. не попытался пленить Изумрудноглазого, наоборот, он предложил постоянные, пусть и несерьезные отношения, и защиту. Впрочем, винить в молчании подростка глупо. Северус сам виноват. Из-за собственных эмоций — ярости, ревности, он не разглядел ни в Джеймсе, ни в Гарри Одаренных, хотя все признаки были на лицо. Что тут скажешь? Северус — близорукий идиот. Да, Снейп умеет признавать свои ошибки.   
Мир в одночасье перевернулся, когда Северус посмотрел на ситуацию экс-подопечного с другой стороны.   
Гарри, в отличии от его папаши, оказывается, никогда не был шлюхой, (по-крайней мере на момент обучения в Хогвартсе), что кардинально изменило отношение зельевара к младшему Поттеру. Конечно, в дальнейшем наследие вынудило мальчишку пойти по стопам отца, чего он мог бы избежать, если бы рассказал Снейпу правду о себе, или мужчина сам бы догадался обо всем... В этом они промахнулись оба, впрочем, Северус в гораздо большей степени. Как он мог не увидеть периодического характерного ярко-изумрудного цвета глаз Поттеров — первый, очень характерный признак для волшебника, обладающего Даром Морганы; как мог не обратить внимания на физическое состояние мальчика — периодами от магического переизбытка ему было невообразимо плохо (только идиот может доводить себя до такого состояния!). Во всем виновато слишком личностное отношение к Поттерам. Если бы Снейп нашел в себе силы перебороть свое отношение к подопечному, то Гарри бы не пришлось сбегать, скрываться — Северус бы предоставил необходимую защиту. Спал бы он с мальчишкой? Да. Несомненно. Он бы никогда не отпустил Гарри от себя. Мысль о том, что его Гарри находится в объятиях другого волшебника, другой ласкает его совершенное тело, погружается в его жаркие глубины, вызывает неконтролируемую ярость.   
А если бы мальчишка был против? Да какой против! Помнится, Джон не оказывал сопротивления, наоборот, можно с уверенностью сказать: он буквально таял в объятиях. Важен другой момент: что сам Снейп испытывает к Гарри? Обычную похоть, которую еще не успел удовлетворить, или нечто большее?   
К нечто большему Снейп точно не готов. Ему не нужны серьезные отношения. Слишком сильно они нарушат привычную, размеренную жизнь. Он столько лет один. Он привык быть один, его устраивает такая жизнь, и что-либо менять он не желает. А оказывать заботу и защиту можно и издалека. Поэтому тут едва ли имеют место какие-либо чувства. Нет, он просто банально хочет мальчишку, о чем говорил болезненно вставший член во время пробуждения не в своей спальне в обнимку с Поттером. Благо шок решил эту проблему, а то утро могло бы пройти еще более катастрофично.   
Теперь о чертовых узах и внезапном пробуждении в кровати Поттера. Одно дело просыпаться вместе раз в полторы-две недели, совершенно другое — каждый день. Нет, это зельевару не нужно. Он не хочет, чтобы вся его жизнь полетела под откос, а с появлением Поттеров, она всегда летит под откос. Что же будет, если они начнут жить вместе? Жизнь станет чередой постоянных, непрекращающихся катастроф, учитывая наличие не одного, а двух Поттеров.  
Ничего, встреча с узологом устранит эту ненужную связь, и все снова вернется на свои места, даже станет лучше — Снейп во чтобы то ни стало вынудит мальчишку принять предложение, сделанное еще пять лет назад.  
А вот на счет появления связи — вопрос остается открытым. Каким образом она могла возникнуть? В то, что Поттер в тайне от зельевара прочитал какое-то связующее заклинание — в это Северус не верит. Ведь если бы мальчишка подумывал сделать нечто подобное, то сделал бы это уже давно. Он бы не уехал из Англии, не скрывался, постоянно меняя место жительства. Нет, Поттер ни при чем. Скорее всего здесь замешана индивидуальная магия Одаренного. В конце концов, об этом наследии слишком мало известно. Может, поэтому Джеймс менял любовников как перчатки — боялся возникновения этой связи. А младшему Поттеру об этом нюансе не было известно? Как бы то ни было, сегодня вечером все прояснится.  
Остается последний пункт — Дени. Именно желая как можно скорее и больше узнать о сыне Гарри, Снейп, придя на работу, наплевал на собственные правила просматривать личные дела поступивших за пару дней до начала учебного года — первым делом забрал документы учеников у завуча, в надежде, что в огромной стопке (в этом году первогодок неописуемо много) будет личное дело сАмого младшего Поттера. И оказался прав, только вот вместо ответов зельевар словил новый шокирующий нюанс. Впрочем, это неудивительно, учитывая сложившуюся закономерность — Поттеры всегда привносили в жизнь Снейпа проблемы и душевный разлад. И почему Северус никак не может найти в себе силы прервать эту закономерность — перестать интересоваться членами этой семьи? Во всем виноваты эмоции, мешающие трезво мыслить. Собственно из-за них, он снова и снова перечитывает имя самого младшего члена этого рода: “Дэниэл Северус Поттер”.  
Сын он Северусу, или нет? Судя по второму имени мальчика, все указывает на то, что ребенок Поттера — все же сын, ведь в магическом мире принято давать двойное имя ребенку, причем второе имя должно быть именем отца, при условии, что это мальчик, и мать в курсе от кого зачат сын. Девочкам, по причинам того, что в дальнейшем они перейдут в другой род, дают одно имя.  
Старший и давно почивший Поттер, судя по всему, не знал от кого понес, потому второе имя Гарри — Джеймс. Мальчишка же, в отличии от своей “матери”, давая своему сыну второе имя «Северус», точно знал, кто отец. Исходя из этих выводов, Дени должен быть сыном Снейпа. Но есть одно «но»: “Северус”, пусть и не является очень распространенным именем, не дает гарантий того, что один из любовников Гарри, от которого, скорее всего мальчишка по собственной глупости залетел, не является тезкой Снейпа. Вполне вероятно, что Гарри какое-то время спал с магом, тоже, как и зельевар, носящим имя “Северус”, отсюда и второе имя ребенка. И хотя эта версия трещит по швам (все же нужно учитывать время зачатия, а оно, судя по подсчетам, приходится как раз на период, когда мистер С. встречался с Джоном. Кстати, именно тогда первый раз и появился рисунок), отбрасывать ее — глупо. Не хватало еще и тут опростоволоситься и взять на себя совершенно ненужные обязательства.  
Но, если все же рассматривать версию, что Снейп — отец Дени, что в данной ситуации более логично, то возникает еще один вопрос: почему Поттер не выпил противозачаточное, которое зельевар ему дал? Хотел ребенка и сделал это намеренно? Или решил устроить себе перерыв, отдохнуть за счет беременности, не подумав о том, каково растить ребенка одному? Впрочем, понять, что творится в поттеровской голове, Северусу не под силу. Он никогда не понимал поступков Джеймса, теперь, не понимает поступков его сына и это не удивительно: что отец, что сын сначала делают, а потом думают. Поттеры всегда были и продолжают оставаться взбалмошными, эмоциональными идиотами.

 

Северус закрывает личное дело Дэниэла и убирает его в ящик стола, таким образом выделяя. Немного терпения, и все станет ясно. А сейчас нужно заняться делами, которые нужно успеть сделать до половины шестого вечера. В шесть встреча с узологом.

***

— Спасибо, что сидишь с Дени, — влетев в дом, пытаешься восстановить дыхание — запыхался. Дальше направляешься на кухню. Нужно успеть приготовить обед, накормить сына, подтвердить квалификацию, а затем, к узологу. И все это за половину дня. И почему Снейп назначил встречу именно на шесть вечера? Не на семь, не на восемь, а именно на шесть? Разве сложно понять, что ты не один, у тебя есть сын, который превыше всего. Впрочем, Снейпа никогда не заботило есть ли дела у других, он просто ставил и продолжает ставить перед фактом, и ведь никто не возражает. Хотя попробуй, выскажи что-нибудь Снейпу, сразу забудешь и свое имя, и родителей, и вообще пожалеешь, что родился. Тем не менее подобное отношение Снейпа ко времени других жутко раздражает, нервирует и бесит.  
С другой стороны, время не такое уж сильно неудобное. Ну да, придется поужинать позже, чем обычно, главное, успеть сейчас приготовить еду. И почему с появлением Снейпа, ты снова перестаешь что-либо успевать? Ты ведь уже не в Хогвартсе, давно уже не ученик. Почему именно с появлением зельевара происходят постоянные накладки, а проблемы прямо сыплются одна за другой?  
К примеру, сегодня, вроде рабочий день, но в поликлинике была неимоверно длинная очередь. Как будто все волшебницы Куверу одновременно забеременнели. А сколько бумаг пришлось заполнить, чтобы приняли! И еще столько же, чтобы не приходилось еженедельно посещать эту клинику. Последнее вообще забрало остатки психических и физических сил — очень долго уверял персонал больницы, что у тебя есть колдомедик (хотя, согласится ли мадам Помфри вести еще одну твою беременность и принимать роды — пока неясно). В итоге, сошлись на том, что будешь появляться раз в месяц для сдачи анализов и магического сканирования. Судя по всему, если врачи полностью выпустят тебя из поля видимости, не поставят, как положено, на учет, то не избегут огромных штрафов и разбирательств со стороны контролирующих органов, ведь ты — Изумрудноглазый, а это — такая редкость. А может колдомедикам просто любопытно, как протекает мужская беременность, и они только прикрылись регулярными проверками и отчетностью, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать тебя. Тем не менее ты согласился, а что еще оставалось?  
На тот момент было около двенадцати. Экзамен — в два, встреча с узологом — в шесть. На дальнейшее отстаивание своих интересов, у тебя не было времени. То, что тебя поставили на учет — это не поддается сомнению. Появится ли этот факт в личном деле — это не успел выяснить.  
И подобного рода накладки преследуют с момента, как встретил в клубе Снейпа.  
Зайдя на кухню, останавливаешься — не веришь своим глазам: курица, тушеный картофель и горячий салат стоят в мисках по центру стола под поддерживающими тепло чарами. Обед готов.  
— Спасибо, Невилл.  
Тот сидит на табурете с книжкой в руках. Ждал тебя.  
— Спасибо Розалинде, — закрывает книгу. — Она готовила. Ты же знаешь, что повар из меня никудышный.  
— Розалинда? — испытываешь двоякое чувство. С одной стороны, совершенно не нравится, что незнакомый человек был в твоем доме, да еще и готовил на твоей кухне; с другой, ты благодарен волшебнице, ведь она старалась, готовила, хотя могла бы найти тысячу причин, чтобы не делать этого. А ты... Ты — плохой отец — в последнее время только и успеваешь подводить сына и перекладывать свои обязанности на других.  
— Да, наша соседка, которую я приглашал в кино. Ты же помнишь, я тебе о ней рассказывал. Прости... — запинается, — мне, наверное, не следовало ее просить готовить и приглашать в дом без твоего разрешения, но я хотел как лучше.  
Улыбаешься, ругая себя. Нужно говорить: “Спасибо”. А ты?  
— Все хорошо, Невилл... Спасибо, что побеспокоился. Я благодарен, честно. Может, стоит ее пригласить? Она же наготовила столько, что и на ужин хватит, а-то некрасиво получается...  
Невилл начинает буквально сиять.  
— Тогда я позову ее. Я быстро. И Дени заодно крикну, что пора обедать, — и предвосхищая вопрос: чем занимается сын, сообщает: — Он играет с другими детьми на детской площадке. Миссис Венс сегодня приглядывает за местной детворой. Кстати, в воскресенье — твоя очередь.  
Кто такая миссис Венс? Когда Невилл успел перезнакомиться со всеми соседями в округе? — Остается неясным.  
Растерянно киваешь и, зайдя на кухню, направляешься к шкафу с посудой.  
Невилл делает несколько шагов по направлению к выходу из дома, но останавливается и, вернувшись, снова заглядывает на кухню.  
— Как прошло обследование? Что сказал колдомедик?  
Извлекаешь четыре большие тарелки светло-голубого цвета из шкафа.  
— Я беременный.  
— Ты как, рад?  
Расставляешь тарелки.  
— Я не знаю, Невилл, честно. Наверное, я еще не до конца осознал. Да и когда, учитывая... — обрываешь фразу и кидаешь взгляд на настенные, совершенно маггловские часы: половина первого. Да что за напастье? Если сейчас будешь ждать Розалинду и Дени, обедать вместе с ними, то точно опоздаешь. Видимо, придется поесть… когда-нибудь. Вот ведь до чего дошел! Никогда раньше не пропускал завтраки, обеды и ужины с сыном. Если так пойдет и дальше... Нет, пусть не берут на работу, а Снейп хоть ядом плюется, ты не пропустишь обед с сыном. Семья важнее всего.  
Так и не закончив озвучивать мысль, достаешь салфетки — все же за столом будет гостья.  
— Если что, я помогу тебе. Вот увидишь, мы прорвемся. Тогда справились и сейчас справимся.  
Хорошо, что есть такой друг. Без него было бы невыносимо тяжело.  
— Спасибо.  
О будущем сейчас лучше не думать, подумаешь о нем потом, когда решишь все возникшие проблемы, когда жизнь снова обретет хотя бы относительную стабильность. Хотя, что такое стабильность, ты не помнишь.

***

Розалинда оказалась весьма общительной волшебницей, при этом ее разговорчивость совершенно не напрягала, а, наоборот, расслабляла и успокаивала — весьма редкое качество. Ее внешний вид не имел особо примечательных черт: светлые волосы, мелкие черты лица, серо-голубые глаза. Какова ее фигура? Кроме того что она стройная, большего не скажешь. Длинная, широкого покроя юбка и такая же рубашка из хлопчатобумажной ткани скрывают формы. Она стройная и светлая. Возможно именно светлые оттенки, превалирующие в ее внешнем виде и ее певучий голос произвели такое благодушное впечатление. Дени она тоже понравилась.  
В целом ты отлично провел время и идти на экзамен, а затем, к узологу, вырываться из домашнего уюта и легкой атмосферы жутко не хотелось. Тем не менее, ты сделал над собой усилие — заставил себя подняться из-за стола. Поблагодарив Розалинду за вкусный обед, поцеловав Дени и сказав, что вечером вернешься, направляешься в гостиную к камину.  
Экзамен благополучно сдаешь. Тем не менее экзамен выматывает. Ощущаешь себя снова школьником. Чуть не заваливаешь теорию — многие термины просто забылись, но практические умения все выправляют — комиссия довольна.  
Экзамен длится около трех часов часов. Затем, ждешь, когда члены комиссии напишут заключение, подтверждающее твою проф. пригодность. Оригинал отправится на стол к директору, на руки ты получаешь копию. Ваагош покидаешь в половину шестого. Но, в итоге, все равно опаздываешь. И не просто опаздываешь на пятнадцать минут, а аж на полчаса. И в этом виноват Сомервилль.  
В более ужасном месте еще не приходилось бывать. И дело вовсе не в том, что в районе грязно или здания в плачевном состоянии, все как раз наоборот. Такое ощущение, что улицы мыли с шампунем, все здания совершенно новые, или так выглядят благодаря современному дизайну и ухоженному внешнему виду. Но все невероятно безлико и однообразно... Именно из-за однообразия и безликости, чрезмерной одикановости, ты долго блуждаешь. Но в конечном итоге, пусть с огромным трудом, но тебе все же удается найти нужное офисное здание. Зайдя внутрь, снова блуждаешь по этажам в поисках нужного кабинета. Снейп, как назло, словно специально не указал этаж, а ведь мог.  
И вот, наконец, стоишь около темно-коричневой, практически черной двери, с номером 203 и невыразительной табличкой с надписью: «Узолог Стендант Вейкюх». Что за странное имя?  
Странные имена встречались и в других странах, но в магической Канаде их больше всего. Вероятно, это связано с тем, что коренные жители этой страны — индейцы.  
Немного отдышавшись и приготовившись с достоинством вынести уничижительный монолог Снейпа, стучишься в дверь и делаешь шаг назад. Ручка поворачивается, слышится щелчок, и дверь открывает невысокий, добродушного вида старичок с белыми усами. Смешная шапочка закрывает лысину, в маленьких голубых глазах искрится веселье. На нем длинная, до пола, закрывающая даже обувь, традиционного покроя мантия, светло-розового цвета. Несуразный вид, но располагающий.  
— Мистер Поттер?  
Немного растерявшись (мистера Вейкюх представлялся совершенно другим), едва заметно киваешь, испытывая облегчение, что встречает не Снейп. А где, собственно, он? Неужели не дождался и ушел?  
— В таком случае, я Вас приветствую. Проходите, — старичок делает шаг в сторону, продолжая: — Я — Стендант Вейкюх. Да-да-да, странное имя. А все дело в том, что в Канаде принято самостоятельно придумывать имена новорожденным. Считается, что такое имя не имеет кармической нагрузки, как общеизвестные имена, которые дают детям в других странах. И я полностью с этим согласен.  
Пока узолог говорит, проходишь внутрь и осматриваешься. Уютно и просторно. Сразу напротив двери — стол, заваленный грудой свитков. Слева, около стола — проем, завешенный причудливой шторой. Там же, слева, но ближе к двери, старинный с резными подлокотниками и ножками диван; напротив — длинный, во всю стену деревянный шкаф. Весь интерьер выдержан в красно-коричневых тонах.  
Снейпа в кабинете нет. Неужели, и правда, ушел? Впрочем, если предположения верны, удивляться и эмоционировать по этому поводу не имеет смысла — ты опоздал на полчаса. Едва ли Снейп стал бы ждать так долго. Ох и влетит же тебе при следующей встрече.  
— А где... ? — не успеваешь продолжить фразу, потому что в этот момент в завешенном шторой проходе появляется тот о ком только что думал.  
— На этот раз, мистер Поттер, Вы умудрились нарушить все мыслимые и немыслимые нормы. Неужели прийти вовремя — для Вас непосильный труд? Если Вы располагаете неограниченным запасом свободного времени, это совершенно не значит, что у других таковой тоже имеется, — голос зельевара шелестит словно листва в лесу, но при этом он настолько сух, что тебе становится жутко не по себе.  
— Простите, — тихо.  
— Ну зачем ты так, Северус? Наверняка мальчика задержали какие-то неотложные дела, — пытается устранить назревающий конфликт мистер Вейкюх.  
— У него всегда “неотложные” дела. О том, что они могут быть и у других, его не заботит, — резко парирует Снейп.  
— Ладно-ладно, — взмахивает руками узолог, благодаря чему его рукава начинают порхать как крылья бабочки. — Поспорите потом, а сейчас покажите-ка, молодой человек, Вашу татуировку.  
Значит не рисунок, а магическая татуировка. Послушно, немного нервничая, расстегиваешь манжет и оголяешь запястье.  
Подойдя к тебе и взяв за руку, некоторое время узолог рассматривает узор.  
— Очень интересно. Абсолютно идентичные. Разница лишь в цвете, — тихо, скорее обращаясь к себе, констатирует мистер Вейкюх и дальше обращается к вам: — Встаньте, пожалуйста, рядом. Хочу провести небольшую диагностику.  
Снейп молча становится рядом, старичок — напротив и, взмахнув палочкой, читает длинное, витиеватое заклинание.  
С каждым словом кожу начинает весьма приятно покалывать, а затем появляется тонкая золотистая нить, полностью оплетающая ваши фигуры. Узолог внимательно ее рассматривает, бормоча при этом : “Как интересно”. Произнеся самое обычное «фините инкантатем», и разгладив усы, интересуется:  
— Из вас двоих точно никто не произносил каких-либо связующих заклинаний?  
— Нет, — в унисон.  
— Еще интереснее, — тихо себе под нос произносит он. — Ну что же, спешу Вас поздравить, друзья мои, вы состоите в законном магическом браке. Судя по плетению все было произведено по правилам: помолвка состоялась, а брачные узы появились совсем недавно. Тем не менее, они полностью подтверждены и хорошо закреплены.  
Брачные узы? Ты связан со Снейпом магическим браком? С другой стороны, ну связан, ну и что? В конце концов, у вас общий ребенок, а через девять месяцев, появится второй. Правда сам Снейп не в курсе. Тебя начинает разбирать смех. Действительно фарс: сначала дети, о которых Снейп даже не подозревает (второй сейчас в животе), теперь брак. Истеричный смешок сам по себе слетает с твоих губ.  
Одарив тебя убийственным взглядом, Снейп сосредотачивает свое внимание на старичке.  
— Стендант, у Вас есть предположения как такое возможно?  
— Прошу присесть, — рукой указывает на диван.  
К этому моменту успокоившись и почувствовав порыв внезапной робости, подходишь к дивану и опускаешься на него. Начинает знобить — нервный день.  
Снейп, проигнорировав предложение узолога, становится рядом с проходом.  
— Честно говоря, я сам в полнейшем замешательстве. У меня есть предположения, но и только. Как я понимаю, мистер Поттер, Вы — носитель Дара Морганы. Верно?  
Киваешь. Видимо они со Снейпом успели очень плотно побеседовать, раз Вейкюху известны такие подробности.  
— Так вот, Ваше магическое ядро иное, не такое как у других волшебников. Если у всех оно цельное, то Ваше раздроблено. В одной части копится та магия, которую Вы должны либо регулярно отдавать Вашему избраннику, либо она идет на формирование и развитие магии ребенка. Что же касается магического брака, который связывает Вас и Северуса, то тут все несколько интереснее... Скажите, мистер Поттер, кхм... когда Вы отдавали магические излишки Северусу, процесс был точно таким же, как и с остальными Вашими избранниками, или шел как-то иначе?  
Неудобный вопрос, но, видимо, необходимый.  
— Иначе. Магия начинала уходить раньше положенного... Профессору Снейпу удавалось... получить также и... ту магию, к которой у меня есть доступ, — выходит несвязно.  
— Очень интересно. Скажите, а какие чувства Вы испытываете к Северусу?  
— Мы мягко говоря недолюбливаем друг друга, — Снейп.  
Старичок весело хмыкает.  
— Как говорится: от любви до ненависти — один шаг.  
— Стендант, прекращайте ходить вокруг да около. Здесь нет кисейных барышень, которые могут от неприятных новостей лишиться чувств, — Снейп.  
— Есть ли у вас общие дети?  
— Стендант, в магическом мире миллионы незаконнорожденных и никто из их родителей не связан подобным вынужденным магическим браком.  
— Может ты и прав, Северус, но мы имеем дело с Одаренным, а их магия иная и, к сожалению, о них известно слишком мало. Сейчас я только выстраиваю гипотезу.  
— Так будьте добры, наконец, озвучить ее.  
— По-моему, его характер с годами становится все хуже, — подмигивает Вейкюх тебе и становится серьезен. — Я думаю, все дело в самой банальной совместимости.  
— Многие волшебники совместимы, но не все из них связаны магическими брачными узами.  
— Но они, мой друг, — не Одаренные. Как я говорил ранее, магическое ядро мистера Поттера иное. Оно не цельное. Часть своей магии он не контролирует вообще. Он не контролирует ее накопление, и он не может контролировать момент передачи. Я думаю, что магии Гарри понравилось твое магическое ядро, и она не хочет никакого другого, а чтобы вы не сопротивлялись, она соединила вас узами, которые называют брачными.  
— Вы утверждаете, что магия — живое разумное существо?  
— Деревья нельзя назвать разумными, но это не мешает им тянуться к свету.  
— С узами можно что-нибудь сделать: разорвать, приглушить? — выдержав небольшую паузу, сдержанно интересуется Снейп.  
— Можно попробовать, но я не могу ничего обещать — с подобным сталкиваюсь впервые. Что Вы скажете, мистер Поттер? Вы не против? Если против, в таком случае...  
— Нет, нет, все в порядке, я... Делайте все, что нужно, — выдавливаешь. Что-то внутри тебя сопротивляется подобному решению.  
— Ну что же, если это Ваше общее решение, я могу попробовать несколько заклинаний, но, как я говорил, не берусь чего-либо обещать. Пожалуйста, встаньте рядом.  
Поднимаешься, с каждой минутой чувствуя себя все хуже и хуже. Внутреннее нежелание увеличивается.  
Снейп становится рядом. На лице все та же кислая мина. Вероятно, ему не терпится разорвать всяческую связь с тобой и от этого… больно и грустно.  
— Я начну с самого легкого, практически безболезненного заклинания. Вам нужно расслабиться. Главное, не сопротивляйтесь, — узолог наводит палочку.  
Делаешь глубокий вдох и прикрываешь глаза.  
Несколько взмахов палочки, и мистер Вейкюх начинает произносить длинное витиеватое заклинание.  
Как только первые фразы на латыни слетают с уст мага, тысяча иголок впивается в тебя, что-то сильно стягивает тело, но самое страшное: боль концентрируется внизу живота, там где малыш.  
— Не-е-ет... Прекратите... Остановитесь... Мой ребенок... — в защитном жесте обхватываешь руками живот. По телу бегут сильнейшие судороги. Боль буквально разрывает, давление нарастает. Пол начинает активно покачиваться и приближаться. Красная пелена заволакивает взор. Предметы теряют четкость. Краски сгущаются, превращаясь в одно сплошное черное полотно...

***

Приходишь в себя резко, рывком, но глаза открываешь медленно. Видишь два обеспокоенных лица: Снейпа и старика.  
Некоторое время ничего не понимаешь, незнакомая обстановка нервирует, хочется отсюда скорее уйти, скорее оказаться в безопасных стенах дома. Пытаешься подняться, но суровый голос Снейпа останавливает:  
— Не двигайтесь, мистер Поттер, — а затем лицо отплывает.  
На мгновение снова прикрываешь глаза. Мерлин, как же тебе плохо. И слабость, и тошнит, и боль во всем теле, как будто нещадно били.  
— Мальчик беременный, кто же мог предположить...  
Далее не слушаешь. Вспоминаешь. Беременный... Точно, ты беременный. Сегодня был в клинике на диагностике, а сейчас у узолога. Вы со Снейпом женаты. Снейп пожелал разрушить связь. Что-то пошло не так. Было больно, ОЧЕНЬ больно, НЕПЕРЕДАВАЕМО БОЛЬНО... И боль концентрировалась в области живота, там где малыш... О Боже, только бы с ребенком было все в порядке. Какой же ты идиот! Нужно было предупредить, сказать, что ты в положении, и плевать на то, что Снейп рядом и узнает правду, а сейчас... Тебе нужно срочно в больницу, убедиться, что с ребенком все в порядке. А вдруг уже и вовсе нет никакого ребенка? Вдруг из-за гребанного ритуала разрыва или что там начал проводить старик, ты уже потерял ребенка?  
Липкими от страха руками, ощупываешь себя, скользя одной рукой по животу, другой пробираясь к ягодицам — выкидыш, насколько тебе известно, обычно сопровождается кровотечением.  
— Вы можете хотя бы минуту полежать спокойно? — над тобой снова нависает нехарактерное язвительному тону, обеспокоенное лицо Снейпа.  
— Мой ребенок, с ним... — ты паникуешь, сходишь с ума.  
— С ним все хорошо, — как-то глухо и нехарактерно мягко произносит Снейп.  
Выдыхаешь и расслабляешься. Больше никогда, ни за что на свете не подвергнешь опасности жизни своих детей. Пусть лучше тебе будет плохо, неудобно, невыносимо, но не твоим детям.  
— Выпейте, — Снейп осторожно приподнимает голову и, поддерживая, подносит флакон с каким-то зельем к губам.  
— Что это?  
— Укрепляющее. Пейте, — и мягче: — Неужели Вы думаете, что я могу причинить вред своему сыну. Этот же ребенок мой?  
«А чей же еще? И первый твой», — хочется ответить, но ты лишь утвердительно киваешь. Какой смысл скрывать правду? Молча глотаешь противное, горько-кислое зелье. Хорошо, что оно ничем не пахнет. Точно снейпового изготовления. Его зелья чаще всего источают либо приятные ароматы, либо вообще не пахнут. И если аромат приятный, то зелье будет невообразимо противным на вкус, а вот если ничем не пахнут, то терпимо. Все это понял, когда еще учился в Хогвартсе. Как Снейпу удается варить зелья без запаха? Остается загадкой по сей день. Все зелья пахнут: те, что продаются в аптеках, те что варила мадам Помфри, кроме снейповских. При этом зелья Снейпа всегда во сто крат лучше остальных. Не зря он считается одним из ведущих зельеваров мира.  
Вернув флакон, откидываешься на диванную подушку и прикрываешь глаза. Как же тебе плохо. Как собираешься добираться до дома? Как будешь общаться с Дени? Благо экзамен на профпригодность сдан.  
— Правильно, Поттер, полежите, а лучше поспите. Не переживайте, я доставлю Вас домой целым и невредимым.  
Поспите? Доставит домой целым и невредимым? Что это значит? Но поразмышлять на эту тему не получается. Видимо, в укрепляющем было успокоительное или снотворное, — это последняя мысль, возникающая в голове. Через несколько минут, несмотря на отчаянное сопротивление, мир Морфея утаскивает тебя в свои объятия. 


	8. Точки над i

Утро встречает странной тишиной. В комнату не влетает Дени, который обычно просыпается раньше и имеет привычку первым делом будить тебя. Чаще всего он забирается в кровать и начинает рассказывать о том, какие видел сны или делиться разнообразными мыслями. И именно утром этих мыслей у него всегда превеликое множество. Потом они оба выползают из кровати, идут в ванную, чтобы принять утренние процедуры, одеваются и спускаются вниз, на кухню.  
Сегодня же обнаруживаешь себя в кровати в гордом одиночестве, что по меньшей мере странно. Либо сейчас раннее утро, либо Невилл забрал на ночь ребенка к себе.  
Бросаешь взгляд на настенные маггловские часы (необходимый атрибут): «Половина восьмого», — гласят они. Странно, Дени должен был уже проснуться. Обычно он просыпается не позже семи. Значит он все же у Невилла.  
Садишься, спускаешь ноги с кровати и, хорошенько потянувшись и зевнув, пытаешься восстановить события вчерашнего вечера.  
До момента, как мистер Вейкюх начал проводить ритуал разъединения, ты все отлично помнишь. А вот что дальше, после того, как потерял сознание, провал. Только неясные образы.  
Помнишь голос Снейпа, горький вкус зелья, тепло сильных рук, дарующих спокойствие и ощущение полной защищенности, а дальше все. Но кто-то же должен был доставить тебя до дома. Неужели Снейп? Да, скорее всего он. Больше некому. А что было дальше? Не вспоминается.  
Осматриваешь себя.  
Нелюбимые, но удобные темно-зеленые пижамные штаны. Татуировка все так же — на месте. Живот не болит. Вообще ничего не болит. Даже чувствуешь себя отдохнувшим. Но все же, кто укладывал в кровать, кто переодевал? Снейп? Интересно, вы до сих пор связаны брачными узами? Судя по наличию татуировки, связаны. И почему-то тебя это совсем не расстраивает.

***

Через двадцать минут спускаешься вниз и заруливаешь на кухню: манящие запахи еды, а также приглушенные голоса приводят тебя туда. Останавливаешься на пороге. Картина, представшая перед тобой заставляет замереть и несколько раз ущипнуть себя.  
— ...Над кружочками из хлеба, Вам, мистер Поттер, еще предстоит поработать. А сейчас займемся беконом. Я надеюсь, Вы удосужились запомнить, что он должен жариться не более трех минут на слабом огне, таким образом...  
— Да-да, я помню: таким облазом он сохланит свою мягкость. Я запомнил и лецепт и все Ваши указания, плофессол Снейп.  
— Вам никто не говорил, что перебивать — это дурной тон?  
— Плостите.  
— Извинения приняты. А сейчас мы проверим насколько хорошо Вы запомнили рецепт и все мои указания. Приступайте.  
От усердия высунув кончик языка, стоя на непонятно откуда-то взявшемся низком табурете, Дени аккуратно кладет кусочки бекона на сковородку, закрывает ее крышкой и спускается на пол. Снейп стоит спиной ко входу и своим фирменным пристально-пронизывающим взглядом следит за каждым движением мальчика. Дени умыт, причесан и одет. Снейп, как всегда, в черной классического покроя мантии, плотно застегнутой на миллион пуговиц.  
— Итак, у нас есть три свободные минуты. Чем Вы займете их, мистер Поттер?  
— Взобью яйца?  
— Верно. Что для этого нужно сделать?  
— Достать их из холодильного шкафа?  
— И чего же Вы стоите? Время, смею напомнить, не собирается Вас ждать.  
Дени вприпрыжку, направляется к шкафу, но не доходит и замирает на полпути, заметив тебя.  
Ты, во избежания несчастного случая, запрещал подходить сыну к плите (вдруг обожжется или, не дай Мерлин, спалит дом вместе с собой, Дени может) и всегда готовил сам.  
— Плофессол Снейп обучает меня зельевалению, — внезапно оробев сообщает мальчик и бросает беспомощный взгляд на мужчину, видимо, надеясь получить его поддержку и защиту.  
— Зельеварению? — тебе кажется, что это странный сон. Такого Снейпа — не язвительного, не ядовитого, не раскидывающегося уничижительными фразами направо и налево, видишь впервые. И это шокирует, выбивает из колеи.  
— Да, мистер Поттер, зельеварению. Известно ли Вам, что кулинария и зельеварение имеют много общего: рецептура, процесс, внимательность и сосредоточенность. У Дэниэла есть все необходимые качества, чтобы в дальнейшем стать вполне сносным зельеваром, при условии, что его никто не будет отвлекать. Поэтому соблаговолите сесть и не мешать, или займитесь своими делами вне кухонного пространства. В последнем случае, мы Вас пригласим, когда завтрак будет готов, — далее Снейп снова сосредотачивает свое внимание на мальчике: — Не отвлекайтесь, мистер Поттер, и следите за временем.  
Занимаешь свободный табурет и молча наблюдаешь за происходящим. До сих пор кажется, все, что это очередной сон, хороший сон, сон, который вот-вот закончится, и все снова вернется на круги своя. Этот нехарактерный Снейп, сейчас более всего напоминающий мистера С., снова превратится в ядовитого, язвительного зельевара, завтрак исчезнет, а притихший, внимательный Дени, с огромным старанием и увлечением ловящий каждое слово своего второго родителя, станет тем самым сорванцом, с которым порой крайне тяжело справляться. Но проходит одна минута, потом две, затем десять, пятнадцать и ничего не меняется. Снейп продолжает терпеливо разъяснять ребенку каждый нюанс, необходимый для приготовления блюда, а Дени усердно следовать рекомендациям, ловя каждое слово.  
Наблюдая за всей этой картиной, что-то внутри теплеет, ты словно отогреваешься. Зреет крохотная надежда, что все у вас получится. Возможно, в дальнейшем, конечно не сразу, когда-нибудь, вы станете семьей. Снейп признает сыновей и все будет хорошо.  
— Как Вы себя чувствуете, мистер Поттер?  
Дени справился с колкой яиц и теперь старательно взбивает их венчиком.  
— А что с папой? Он заболел, да? А он выздоловеет? — немного испуганно встревает Дени, забывая и про яйца, и про венчик.  
— Не отвлекайтесь, мистер Поттер. Вопрос был адресован не Вам, — строго.  
Тот, покраснев и промямлив тихое «плостите», снова принимается за процесс взбития яиц.  
Вот ведь вымуштровал. Только Снейп на такое способен. Интересно, если бы он и на уроках зельеварения вел себя так же — не язвил, не унижал, а просто был строг и терпим, как сейчас, наверняка, твои успехи в этой науке были бы лучше.  
— Спасибо, я хорошо себя чувствую.  
Еще раз скользнув по твоей фигуре внимательным взглядом, Снейп снова сосредотачивает внимание на Дени.  
— Каковы будут Ваши дальнейшие действия, мистер Поттер?  
— Нужно сделать «лакушки» и лазлить туда яйца?  
— Все верно. Приступайте. Мы тем временем, если позволите, оставим Вас. У нас с Вашим отцом есть серьезный разговор. Когда закончите этот этап, позовите. Мы будем в гостиной.  
Оставить Дени одного? Да Снейп должно быть шутит.  
Но Мастер Зелий похоже не собирается шутить, он молча направляется к выходу из кухни. Заметив, что ты не двигаешься с места (видимо, правду в Хогвартсе говорили: у Снейпа и на затылке есть глаза), он останавливается и, повернувшись, вопросительно поднимает бровь.  
Вздохнув и бросив настороженный взгляд на сына, надеясь, что за время их отсутствия Дени все же не взорвет кухню и не покалечится (хотя, Снейп, наверняка, навешал каких-нибудь чар, чтобы это предотвратить), поднимаешься и следуешь за ним.

***

— Поскольку из-за Вашего временного состояния узы ни разорвать, ни приглушить возможности нет, думаю, нам необходимо определить правила нашего совместного существования, — начинает Снейп, как только дверь в гостиную закрывается.  
Из произнесенного, делаешь вывод: ребенка, которого ты носишь, Снейп не желает признавать. Конечно, зачем дополнительная обуза. Расстраиваешься.  
— Поскольку установленная Вами связь будет каждую ночь переносить меня в Вашу спальню, я буду самостоятельно приходить поздно вечером и уходить рано утром. Таким образом мы сведем наше общение к минимуму. Надеюсь, Вас это устраивает?  
Неприятно.  
— Да, — а что еще тут скажешь?.  
— Хорошо. Теперь на счет Дэниэла. Это ведь мой сын, не так ли? — и не давая возможности ответить, еще более сухим тоном добавляет: — На этот раз я надеюсь на правдивый ответ. Не пытайтесь юлить, мистер Поттер, я все равно узнаю правду.  
А ты и не собирался.  
— Да, Ваш.  
— Что «да», мистер Поттер? Соблаговолите ответить четко и развернуто.  
Вскидываешь голову. Ну вот зачем он так?  
— Да, профессор Снейп, Дени — Ваш сын, — чеканишь.  
— В таком случае, объясните, почему Вы не соблаговолили выпить противозачаточное, которое я дал Вам пять лет назад? Правду, Поттер, говорите правду.  
А вот это уже начинает злить. Хочешь правду? Будет тебе правда.  
— Я его выпил. Дени был зачат на несколько дней позже. Все произошло в Хогвартсе. Вы были пьяны и перепутали меня с моим отцом, а на следующий день ни о чем не помнили. Я никому ничего не сказал, а про противозачаточное просто забыл. Я был, знаете ли, несколько в шоке. На следующий день я угодил в больничное крыло с магическим истощением.  
Снейп подходит к окну и в течении некоторого времени смотрит в одну точку. А ты злорадствуешь: ну что, съел, профессор Снейп?  
— Хорошо, допустим. В таком случае, объясните мне, мистер Поттер, как Вас угораздило в этот раз наступить на те же грабли?  
— А может я сделал это специально, может я хотел этого ребенка, — зачем ты это говоришь? Для чего?  
— В таком случае, Вы — безответственный идиот. Вы с одним ребенком с трудом справляетесь, куда Вам второй?  
— А вот это уже не Ваше дело.  
— По-моему, я имею ко всему происходящему самое прямое отношение.  
— Только как биологический родитель. Я не настаиваю, чтобы Вы принимали участие в жизни МОИХ детей. Я пять лет обходился без Вас, и сейчас справлюсь.  
— Вырастив незнамо что? Хочу напомнить, благодаря Вашим стараниям, это также и мои дети. Я не позволю вырастить из них безответственных, ни на что непригодных оболтусов.  
— Вы намекаете, что я — плохой родитель?  
— А разве хороший? С кем остается Дэниэл, когда Вы шляетесь по злачным заведениям в поисках очередного любовника? Кто будет присматривать за мальчиком, когда Вы начнете работать? Кто будет рядом с ним, когда Вы ляжете в клинику, чтобы очередной раз разродиться? Кто будет заниматься ребенком, когда Вы будете носиться с новорожденным? Кто будет содержать Вас и весь Ваш выводок в течении этого времени? — слова Снейпа бьют плетью, поднимая все проблемы, о которых ты предпочел на время забыть. Они словно многочисленные удары ножа, приносят сильную боль, заставляя истекать кровью. Но Снейп прав. Во всем прав. Он задает разумные, верные вопросы, на которые у тебя нет ответа. Ты не знаешь, кто будет с Дени во время родов; не знаешь на что вы будете жить, когда не сможешь работать; не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, как будешь справляться и с чрезмерно активным, любознательным Дени, и с грудным младенцем, который будет забирать все время.  
— Я НЕ ЗНАЮ! — вскакиваешь. На глазах выступают слезы. — Я не знаю, кто будет присматривать за Дени, пока я буду в больнице. Я не знаю, на что все мы будем существовать первые несколько месяцев после родов. Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как буду справляться с сыном и грудным младенцем, — обхватываешь себя руками, не замечая, как сильно лихорадит.  
Снейп прав, как всегда прав, но, Мерлин, как же больно смотреть правде в глаза, особенно когда действительно не знаешь ответов на все эти вопросы, когда будущее пугает настолько, что о нем лучше вообще не думать.  
— Папа, ты плачешь? — доносится с порога тихий, обеспокоенный голос.  
Черт, еще не хватало, чтобы Дени был свидетелем твоей позорной безответственности. Ты не можешь показывать свою слабость, боль и страх сыну.  
Дрожащей рукой вытерев текущие по щекам слезы (как-то рановато для гормонального дисбаланса), выдавливаешь улыбку.  
— Нет, Дени, все в порядке. Просто соринка в глаз попала, — черт, как же предательски дрожит голос.  
— Но папа, я же вижу: у тебя из глаз текут слезы.  
— Мистер Поттер, Вы сделали «ракушки»? Наполнили их взбитыми яйцами? — спокойным, менторским тоном осведомляется Снейп, как будто вовсе и не было никакого накала страстей. Хотя, может для него и не было, может только ты переживаешь, а Снейпу все равно. Это он так, для профилактики.  
— Да, плофессол Снейп.  
— Каков следующий этап?  
Как он может быть настолько спокоен?  
— Нужно все поставить в духовку на семь минут. Духовка должна быть лазоглетой.  
— Сколько градусов должно быть в духовке?  
— Двести.  
— Верно. Пойдемте, мистер Поттер, включим духовку.  
— А как же папа?  
— А папе нужно выпить это зелье, — с этими словами Снейп достает из кармана мантии флакон и ставит на журнальный столик, — и успокоиться. Папе теперь нервничать воспрещено.  
— А папа нелвничал? А почему? А почему ему нельзя нелвничать?...  
Голоса стихают.  
Нельзя нервничать. Криво усмехаешься. Как же тут не понервничаешь.  
Взяв флакон и открыв его, махом проглатываешь содержимое. Успокоительное. Снейп, что, всегда носит с собой определенный набор зелий, или это он специально приготовился, знал, что зелье может понадобиться?

***

— Успокоились? — доносится через несколько минут.  
Его зелья всегда быстро и безотказно действуют. Поэтому да, успокоился. Пугающее будущее отдалилось, поедающие тревожные мысли перестали впиваться в мозг. Ты настолько успокоился, что впал в какую-то эфемерную прострацию.  
Едва заметно киваешь.  
— Чтобы предотвратить Ваши необоснованные истерики, хочу заверить, что своих детей я бросать не собираюсь. Более того, я планирую плотно заняться их воспитанием. Что касается нашего с Вами взаимодействия, план на ближайшие девять месяцев я озвучил. Вас, как я понял, он устраивает. Соответственно предлагаю этот вопрос временно закрыть.  
Что тут скажешь? Остается только согласиться. В любом случае, продолжать эту дискуссию нет совершенно никаких сил, Снейп иссушил до дна.  
— Теперь на счет колдомедика. Вы уже выбрали кандидата, который будет вести беременность и принимать роды?  
— Я хотел связаться с мадам Помфри. Она вела всю мою прошлую беременность и принимала роды. Я надеюсь, что она согласится.  
— Мадам Помфри — хороший специалист, — после небольшой паузы одобряет Снейп. — Не торопитесь с ней связываться, я сделаю это сам.  
Сделает это сам? Мадам Помфри зачем-то нужна Снейпу? Да, скорее всего именно так. Иначе он бы не сказал этих слов. Только вот зачем она ему? Неужели он хочет предложить ей работу в Ваагоше? Согласно киваешь — ты понял.  
— Хорошо. Теперь последнее. Что вы планируете делать с работой?  
Как будто есть выбор.  
— Работать. Если, конечно, учитывая обстоятельства, Вы меня примите. Комиссию я прошел. Документ подтверждающий это должен быть у Вас.  
— С заключением комиссии ознакомлюсь завтра. Что же касается работы, я приму Вас с условием, что Вы возьмете стажера и научите его всему. Найти в библиотеку хорошего книгодела крайне сложно, а Вы вскоре не сможете работать.  
Хочется прервать его и сказать, что собираешься проработать вплоть до самых родов, но спорить со Снейпом чревато.  
— Вас устраивает предложенное условие?  
А что, такой огромный выбор? У тебя всего три варианта: устроиться в библиотеку; пойти работать в фирму, занимающуюся восстановлением старинных рукописей, или брать заказы. Второй вариант уже не подходит: учитывая, что ты в положении, тебя никуда не возьмут, а рассчитывать только на заказы — прогарный вариант. Сколько месяцев ты сможешь полноценно работать? А ведь тебе нужно есть, одевать себя и Дени и оплачивать кредит за дом. Поэтому снова согласно киваешь.  
Снейп хмурится и, подойдя к тебе, наклоняется:  
— Посмотрите на меня, — в голосе четко прослеживается беспокойство.  
Поднимаешь взгляд.  
Некоторое время он внимательно вглядывается в твое лицо. А тебе все равно. Кажется успокоительное вытравило все эмоции, как положительные так и отрицательные, сделав безразличной ко всему амебой. Ладно, хотя бы спать не хочется..  
— Нужно уменьшить дозировку, — и, отстранившись, Снейп направляется к двери. — Пойдемте завтракать, наш сын уже нас заждался, — нехарактерно мягко, как-то устало произносит он и выходит.  
Наш сын? Не послышалось? Вот и пойми Снейпа. То язвит, унижает, показывая, что все происходящее ему ой как не нравится; то, наоборот, нехарактерно мягко, разговаривает, называя Дени “нашим”. Ладно, время все расставит по своим местам. В конце концов, у тебя целых девять месяцев, чтобы во всем разобраться.  
Тихо вздохнув, поднимаешься и идешь на кухню. А надежда крохотным лучиком теплится внутри и тихо шепчет: все будет хорошо — Снейп примет тебя. А детей он и так уже признал.

**Конец второй части.**


End file.
